The Blind DragonBorn
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: She knew that she had to save him from himself. The question was how was she going to do that? Warning: Some graphic fight scenes. Be wary of reading if you are not able to handle it. Enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I owe nothing but creating the oc. Somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter One

The Cultist Attack

Skye took a deep breath as she felt the magic pulsing through the air. She always knew when someone uses magic on her, because she could always feel it. It was like no other sensation out there she has ever felt before. The only question was, what were they using against her? They were always different each time. She could remember the time someone used an ice spell on her, she couldn't get warm for weeks. She shivered and her teeth chattered away to oblivion. Then another memory of a fireball catching her dark grey hair on fire. She could only imagine what she must have looked like to everyone, not like cared for how she looks; she just hated the smell of burnt hair following around her everywhere she went. It threw her scenes off which she hated. Skye wasn't able to move around as easily like any other times. She could barely do her jobs well.

The low growling next to her told her that her creature champion was ready to attack whenever she was. The fur was standing straight with anger and the teeth gritted together. The wolf's eyes were narrowed to the opponents across of them on the road leading to Riften. Skye had her daedric swords in both of her hands while the opponents circled around her. There were two of them walking around her. With how many steps that were taken, there could only be two. And the opponents were not from here, she knew that. The smell of ash and a weird scent of some kind of food told her enough. But where did they come from? Why were they here in the first place? Why were they attacking her? Skye couldn't place it at all together.

With the feel of their magic rolling in the air, she knew that they were not that strong against her. They would still have a lot to learn about being a mage, if it wasn't the fact that they will not live long enough to do so. She waited for them to attack her, waited for their first move. The smell of smoke got her to move out of the spot to keep from getting burned or getting her dark grey hair cinged off again. A memory of having a fireball flying to her arm was seared into her brain and she was not going to repeat that incident. There was so many incidents that happened whenever someone use magic against her and she hated it. She couldn't count on one hand of how many times she got hurt when an opponent used magic against her. A target practice would be envious of her.

The other person tried to take her by surprise by attacking behind her. However, she heard his footsteps moving around her while the fire wielding opponent had made the first move. Skye twirled around to block the steel dagger that was in the person's hands. What kind of fool would bring a small iron dagger to any kind of fight? This one apparently. Skye could hear her father's haunting voice making remarks about this person she was fighting.

Skye spun around the other way, slicing into thin air as the person stepped back to dodge the attack. Footsteps followed her to attack her, managing to cut her shoulder in the process. She could hear the attacker smirk at the petty victory. A grunt was sounded, the small wound seeping in blood. The scar was not big she could tell. It would heal quickly once she got it cleaned. Skye smirked when smelling the scent of blood leaning her head toward her wound. This act always get the attacker off guard; more often then not, and she loved freaking people out. The sight made the attacker shiver in fear. She was quite glad to fend off creeps and sadistic people out there. If she hasn't, who knows where she might be. 'Dead', she thought, 'I would be long dead'. The attacker then swung his left arm at her face. She felt a stung on her face and a little bit of blood seeping through trailing down her cheek. The tickling sensation causing her to shiver. Skye winced as she stride forward. She blocked again, the two pushing against each other. The way this person has been fighting, told her that the attacker was use to one on one combat. She would as far to say that this person grew up learning to do so. But it wasn't enough for them. The attacker never had the practice she had all her life.

"Why are you attacking me? Who are you?" Skye asked in a growl, confusion lacing in with her angered voice. She pushed the person back causing the person to stumble on their feet. Scratching dirt sounded, hearing him step threes strides away from where she stood. Debating on the grunt she heard after the push, she wanted to say that it was a man that has been attacking her. She was not quite sure, because she knew that they was wearing some kind of mask which muffled their voices. It was sometimes made it difficult for her to hear properly. Another wave of magic ran pass her, and she could feel the air dropped in the coldness. "Not again." She whispered to herself. She was not going to shivering for weeks again. Ice was shoot out of the man's hands, running in high speed. Skye was quick to move to the side, barely missing the ice spike. Skye and the man heard the shattering ice fall to the dirt ground.

"You are the false dragonborn! You shall be gone forever." The attacker shouted in rage. Faintly, she could hear the fire wielding attacker drop to their knees, groaning in pain. With one last growl, her creature companion killed the fire wielding attacker. The scent of blood roamed the air, filling in their noses. Skye smiled at this, proud of her cute companion. The other attacker had just stared at the sight of his partner's body ceasing from any movements. The large wolf was in striking stance facing him. How can such a person harbor such a wild animal with her all the time? He froze for a split second with fear running cold in his veins. Skye knew that the man was hesitant to attack her now. This gave her the upper hand in this battle. When he noticed her assault he halted one of the sword with one of his hand. He cried in pain, but held the sharp sword there while he grabbed hold of her wrist. "Your lies fall on deaf ear, deceiver. The true dragonborn shall come." He shouted more, shaky now than before. Skye scoffed at him, lifting a leg to kick him in the stomach. The man stepped back from the sudden attack from her, gaining back his footing. The attacker tried to shoot an ice spike at her, but she dodged it easily as she ran up to him. He wondered how this person managed to fight flawlessly when she was blind.

"Well, I can't wait to meet this true dragonborn." Skye said while raising her right arm and swung it at his head. The body fell to the ground while the head rolled off somewhere. She took another deep breath, calming down her nerves. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline and a pinch of fear. Fear was always something she felt after every fight she ever had. She wasn't sure why that was. Skye just stood there in thought of those words she heard from the attacker. What did that man mean that the true dragonborn shall come back? Something bumped into her hand, causing her to let go a smile. "Come on, Winter. Let's find anything that will help make any of this less confusing." Skye told the purring wolf. Skye went to the body in front of her, searching through the pockets she could find. Her fingers brushed against paper. She raised a brow at this and took it out. Her hands went all over it to be sure that it was paper she was hold. A frown was made and the annoyance of being blind hung over her head again. Great, she will have to go to one of the guys to read this to her when she gets back to Riften. She hopes it's nothing too bad. She stood on her feet, her frown deepening. She doubted that it was good. But, she can always hope.

Winter rubbed her head up against Skye's leg, as if confronting her as the wolf sensed her nervousness. The blind woman just patted her head softly and went off her way to Riften. The home of thieves, thanks to her. A breeze settle past her and Winter in a soothing sound in her ears. It was just the calm before the storm. A storm bigger than she had imagine it would be.

The sound of the rippling water seemed to always calm her after a job. Something about it just had her shoulders to lay back and her mind to stop spinning over everything that was going on around her. The scent of the lake water soothed her spirit and the feel of the cool breeze over the water felt nice. She could hear the sounds of men and women down near the docks, shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. Oddly enough, she found that a normal thing now. Skye grew up being use to hearing animals growling and leaping in the grass. There were barely anyone around for her to listen to anything, so being in a place like this, she was sure that she would be annoyed somehow. The sounds at the docks was such an opposite from what she was use to back in the day. But now, she wasn't sure if she can live without such noises.

Splashing and footsteps at the wooden platform let anyone near them know that they were busy trying to catch all the fishes they can get for this months profit. This moment was one of those moments that told the blind woman that she was not alone in this world. Skye walked up the wooden stairs that lead to her house in Riften. She carried her fur pack filled with everything she needed on this job, also filled with a few extra things she could carry. There was new weapons she get from some places she went. She was giddy over her collection. Winter was walking behind her to make sure Skye would be safe. Another set of paws walked up to her in greeting. "Hey there, Midnight." Skye spoke in a light tone. Midnight purred out, giving out a yawn. "Another long nap, huh?" Skye giggled at the big wolf, then walked past him with a pat on his head. She let the two love birds have their moment.

Skye went inside the small house, feeling the fire roaming around the room. The blind woman placed some of the things she collected in the chest near the back door. Most of it were her weapons she found, or stole. Then some clothes that she stole from some houses on the way back home since the ones she had were torn from fights with wild animals. 'Damn wolves', she thought to herself. She wasn't found of some of the wild wolves out there, but at least they weren't as bad as bears. 'I can live without bears for good'.

She then placed her bag on a hook next to the back door. It dangled for a bit then stilled. Skye took off her gear, feeling that cut stinging as the clothing dropped to the floor. Her face winced at the feeling. Her feet paced over to the stairs, slowly climbing down so she could get her healing potion she made a few weeks ago. She was glad to learn how to make them instead of buying over priced for them. After that was done, the blind girl went back up stairs to get one of her new clothes on. It was felt soft to the touch. It was a shirt and pants. A smile formed on her lips, feeling a lot comfortable now.

She went over to the kitchen, making something quick for herself to eat before meeting with on of the thieves guild members and checking in with Vex. Skye sat down at her table, feeling the silence fill the room finally. No, the silence has always been there, she managed to ignore it most of the time. Moments like this had her feel so lonely. She would think about her life before she became the dragonborn and a member of the thieves guild. There was no one she could rely on and Skye still have problems trusting anyone these days, but she is doing better at figuring out people here in Skyrim. The burning sensation on her nose had her shake her head. Crying doesn't solve anything, she'll get through it. After she was done eating her food, the young woman got up from her seat and head out her house into Riften.

Skye could hear the blacksmith not too far from her house. Then the smell of the Black-Brierer's mead that was brewing for future sells. It smelled of honey, so sweet that made anyone sigh in pleasure. Skye let out a sigh, having missed her home very much. She came here when she was living the life as a hunter when she was seventeen and also as the dragonborn. Thankfully, no one here knew her identity at all, so she can live a peaceful life. That life as a hunter she lived was not a good one for her, since she was chased by bandits and than nacormats wanting to kidnap her for their sick practices. It wasn't until she became the last dragonborn and moved to Riften that she was able to live a somewhat good life. Granted joining the guild was not walk through the woods, but she loves it. The thieves guild and some other people out in Skyrim were the only people to be family for her. They might not see her as such, but that's how she saw them. The most family she has ever gotten in her childhood was her mother, and even then her mother was not such a good mother.

She remembered the strange accented man that walked up to her, offering her a job that she couldn't refuse. She needed money at the time, and anything to get was fine with her. Of course, at the moment, the man had no idea that she was blind until he introduced her to the traitor thief. Mercer had doubts about her and for a minute so did the accented guy. However, she had proven herself to them and gained a lot of respect from the guild. Even Vex admitted that Skye was pretty good at being a thief. But that was only that one time.

Since that day, Skye had become a thief of the night. A very good thief at that as well. After everything she and the thieves guild had been through, she was glad she found a place called home. Speaking of home, Skye shook her head to get back on track. She through the alley that lead to the center of the town, where the stall markets were placed. The faint sound of the owners in the trading store could be heard for her. The man was speaking with his wife, sharing his worrying thoughts while she tried to keep him calm. Then there was the meadary right next to the trading store. Men and women inside were cleaning and brewing the honey mead. The sweet smell caused her to breath in deep to savor the scent. It was nice to smell honey compared to what she has to smell while walking through Skyrim. Many footsteps ran around in the big place. Skye had gotten closer to the market place hearing the people talk. She could hear the berating woman telling anyone to buy her armor. The lizard offering any women to get the finest jewelries to wear. The regard woman pitching her sells on her fresh food. Skye was about to walk through it all, ignoring their promotions for their products. Everyone, asides from the blacksmith, didn't pay attention to her. Skye stopped when she heard the man's voice ringing in her ears. Her head turned towards the noise.

"Hello Skye. Back from another journey?" He asked with some affection in his voice. His eyes soften at the sight of the half nord woman. She was a small woman and her frame was thicker than most women out there. Her grey hair falling down from the braid. The pale blue eyes told anyone with a brain that she was blind. The blacksmith had admired her for how she carried herself. However, the blind woman knew that his admiration grew a lot more than they should be. Skye smiled at him awkwardly as she walked up to him. She knew that feelings he harbored for her, but she tried to keep him at bay and stay friends with him. He was such a nice man and she did not want to hurt his feelings in any way.

"Yeah. It was a rough journey, but I made it through alright." Skye answered. The blacksmith chuckled at this. The sizzling sound noise came through, a sign that he was in the middle of forging another weapon for the stormcloaks. He noted a few scratches on her face. He thought about asking how that happened, but he didn't. He assumes that they might be from wolves out there or any other wild animals. The blacksmith brought the weapon back on the avil, smashing a hammer on it. The sound of metal hitting metal caused her to stiffen slightly. She never like that kind of noise along with a few other noises.

"How are the two wild beasts?" He questioned her. The hint that told her all she needed to know. He was hinting if he could court her. If she would marry him. A sweet gesture for him, but she was not what he was looking for. She knew that this man was looking for anyone he could take care of. The only reason he took a fancy for her was because she was blind. Anyone who is blind needs someone there for them, right? No, she was not like that at all. She never need anyone to take care of her since she knew how to survive this cold world. She never had help with her own parents, why start now? She always give him the same silent answer, no.

Skye sighed out at this, letting him know that she just wasn't interested in him or really anyone else for that matter. She been through her heartbreak and she doesn't want to go through it again. The blacksmith caught the hint, moving along in his forging. Skye shifted on her feet at the sudden awkwardness that appeared in the cool air. A breeze blew past them, their hair swaying slightly. "Winter and Midnight are getting really affectionate for one another. I'm afraid Winter might get pregnet really soon." Skye told him finally just to shatter the silence between them. He chuckled at this, shaking his head

"That is what happens when they are partners for such a long time." He told her. It was her cue to finally leave with that tone in his voice. To leave him to wallow on another rejection. Skye nodded her head then walked away from the smithing area, heading to the grave yard in the back of Mara's temple. She made sure that she was alone as the walked in the stone cover tomb, pressing the button on the fake stone coffin. She heard it move back causing her shoulders to tense. Skye cringes at the sound of it. Carefully, she walked down the steps, pulling the matel chain to close the entrance so no one can find them easily. Once she knew that she was safe, she went to the well climbing down the ladder. There she was greeted by some of the other thieves living there.

"Welcome back, lass." The accented man she met a few years back spoke softly. The smooth vocal cords could many any woman melt in his arms. She was one of those women. She pasued for a second to keep herself from doing anything stupid, then turned from the ladder with a smile on her face. The man knew a fake smile when he sees one. It has him furrowed his brows with frustration at himself for causing this. He never intended for this to happen between them.

"Hello, Brynjolf." She spoke in a high pitched voice cracking. Skye coughed at this, while Brynjolf grinned at her. He gazed at her with sad eyes. "How was everything here while I was gone?" She asked, her voice back to normal. Brynjolf shook his head at her recovery, acting as if it never happen.

"Eh, the same when you left, I'm afraid." Brynjolf walked up to her to take hold of her arm, helping her through the cistern. Skye blushed a little at the contact as they walked, but she was also keeping tears from forming in her eyes. His hands felt strong and balanced. They were calloused from lock picking and felt rough against her skin that was visible. Her hands were the same way. She was sure that everyone in this guild had calloused hands. She could slightly feel the dead skin prickling against her skin. Skye swallowed deeply, trying to breath properly. Her heart was wanting to lung out of her as it beat against her chest. How can one person make her this weak? Skye ranted at herself inside her head, barely missing his voice speaking to her. "How was the job?" He asked her. Skye let out a frustrated sigh as if she remembered something bad. Brynjolf frown at this, not knowing if he wanted to hear how it went or not. "I am guessing it wasn't great, lass?" The blind woman shook her head as the foot stepped on the arch of the stone walk way.

"No, the job itself went quiet well." She finally spoke. "It's just these people came up to me on the way home, claiming that I am the..." She stopped at this remembering where she was at the moment. Skye moved her head to the side to listen for the others. "Are we safe?" Brynjolf looked around finding everyone else were either at the practice room, or at the kitchen area. They stood a few feet away, but Brynjolf wanted to be safe with Skye's secret.

"We'll go to my room." He said, guiding the blind woman to his private room that was built in after the guild got back on their feet again. Thanks for magic, it made it easy to build in some extra rooms and other things for the thieves guild. He glanced over to nocturnal across the place, letting go a smile. Thanks to this woman at his side, the thieves guild would not have made it. When they were safe behind the heavy metal doors, Brynjolf helped her sat down on a chair at his desk. An open book was there with the quill and ink. It was all the logs for the past year of how much was going in and out. He was glad that Mercer was no longer around. Everything was back in order, expect for that lioness woman here in Riften. Brynjolf will have to figure out what to do with her, but for a later time. Right now his focus was on Skye, and what happened with her.

Skye could tell that he just written something down on the book before she got here. The ink scent was strong in the room. She silently sat down on the wooden chair hearing it creak under her weight. "Alright, it's safe to talk." He told her, standing before her with his arms crossed. Skye sighed while running her fingers through her grey hair, the braid now gone. The grey hair went wavy from the braid, rounding her face more. Brynjolf knew that Skye has been on the heavy side, even when she has been a hunter for most of her life. Brynjolf's eyes unintentionally glanced up and down her form, drinking her in. He shook his trying to control himself from doing something foolish.

"As I was saying. I was on the road to Riften with Winter. I was there, completely to myself when I ran into these strange people. They stopped me while questioning me if I was the dragonborn. Of course, I told them I am. They came up to me claiming I wasn't the true dragonborn." She started out causing the master thief to raise a brow. He hummed in confusion, trying to think about this.

"You are not the true dragonborn? How come you can shout and absorb a dragon's soul and not be the dragonborn?" Brynjolf chuckled out. Skye giggled with him, her smile brightening up the dark room they were in.

"Well, I am guessing these attackers are blind as I am." She paused a moment after she said. Her smile falling a bit and Brynjolf frown at this. He knew that she was embarrassed and conscious about her disability. A dark secret that she wished to see like everyone else. It was a secret Brynjolf knew from the beginning. However, she was fine without seeing. To be honest, he would rather be blind than to see all the horror that happens around this land. "Anyways, they told me that the 'true dragonborn shall come' and the my 'lies fall on deaf ears'. I am not sure what they meant by the true dragonborn." Skye then pulled out the paper she found in their pockets. "I found this, but you know I cannot read it. Would mind reading it for me?" She asked him with an unsure look on her face. Her mouth was half open and her eyes narrowed up with worry running around in those pale eyes of her. Brynjolf smirked at her while shaking his head. He didn't mind helping her with anything. No one here minded at all. They knew that there were certain things that she could not do, and she would need someone to do it for her. It was not a bad thing to have help.

The ginger man stepped closer to her, grabbing the letter in her hands. "It's a letter." He told her to confirm her suspisions. He read it before saying out loud. He swallowed at this, not knowing how to take this message. Skye waited for him, feeling the tension in the air. "It says," He coughed, "'Baord the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the false dragonborn known as Skye before she reach Solstheim'." He said. He stopped there, but she knew he was holding back from her. She could hear the shifting of his feet. Something he does whenever he got a little nervous.

"Brynjolf, finish it." Skye ordered him in a dark tone. Brynjolf sighed at this before clearing his throat.

"'Return with word of sccuesss, and Miraak shall be most pleased'." Brynjolf finished. Skye srunched her face in turmoil.

"Who is Miraak?" Skye questioned. Brynjolf narrowed his eyes at the letter.

"Please do not tell me you are planning on going to Solstheim." Skye was quiet at this, deep in thought. She was already planning on finding who brought those attacker to find her. She leaned back on the chair she was sitting on while cupping her chin. It was a known posture that everyone in the guild knew that she had already plan on something they knew it was dangerous. It was that grin that gave away everything as well.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. Not until you said of course." She said in a musing voice. The master thief rolled his eyes at this. He knew her too well that he sometimes gets scared.

"I'm serious Skye. It sounds that this person is dangerous." Skye straighten her back. The air grew with tension. Brynjolf pulled up another chair beside her which had her tense up a bit. A dark shade of red invaded her cheeks and she knew that it was visiable for him to see. However, he didn't comment on it. Skye scold herself in her mind, saying that he doesn't feel that way for her. He sat down, the wooden chair creaking as he put his weight on it. "What are you going to do once you arrive to that island. I doubt that this Miraak would not be too please to find you there."

"Whatever happens there is my business, Bryn." She spoke. "I may be blind, be I am pretty good at what I do. I can take care of myself." She told him in a light tone. Brynjolf was silent for a moment and he was still. Skye didn't know what he was doing at this time and she was a little nervous. It made her nervous when she doesn't know what they other party doing. Whether enemy or friend, if she wasn't able to hear them then she didn't know what to do. Then he moved, the heat of his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled her to him, giving her a tight hug. She let in a breath, smelling the scent to some kind of paper and ink on him from all the paper work he had gotten once he became guild master.

"I worry that you might not come back." He whispered to her. Skye blushed even more, and her heart raced. She knew that he cared for her in a sisterly way. However, when he is doing something like this, only gets her hopes high for a chance to be able to steal his heart once more. She did not need that again. Skye stayed there for a moment before she decided that her heart had enough and pulled away from him. Brynjolf let go of her as she stood up from the chair. "Skye..." He trailed out. Skye lifted up her hand, stopping him from saying anything else to her. Her feelings were known to him. She knew that.

"I am a grown woman, Brynjolf." The room felt heavy to her now. Brynjolf saw her shoulders tense up slowly, wanting nothing more than to escape. "I need to go. It's been a while since I had something good to eat." She excused herself from the room, leaving the master thief kicking himself. He knew that he had ruin his chance and now everything is weird between them. He hope to the gods that she would somehow forgive him for being a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter Two

The Journey to Windhelm

Skye laughed along with her family, hearing the story of where some of the thieves went for their jobs. Most of them tired to see who can give out the funniest story, and whoever got the most people laughing won a free drink from the Ragged Flagon. No one here was going to pass a free drink at all, so they all told their stories. She loved hearing all the ridiculous things they told to the guild, and there were a few she couldn't tell if they were real or some of them made up their tale. Either way, the stories were hilarious and she could not help, but laugh along side with the people she grew to care about.

When she got here, a handful of the member were not on board with her being here, especially since she's blind. Skye could remember the time when Sapphire commented on her disability, insulting her harshly. Skye could hear Mercer's way of keeping her from actually being a thief. Then there was Vex and her rude assumptions of her. Skye had nights where she cried herself to sleep. However, she kept pushing on, knowing that she had dealt much harder things before coming here in Riften. After proving herself to everyone here, Skye began to be part of the family they formed. Everyone started to realize that Skye wasn't worthless at all.

Skye was sitting next to Delvin and Vex, near the bar enjoying themselves a drink while they listened. Skye could feel her cheeks getting red whenever she drinks. Vex would say something about that had the blind woman blush more at it. The blind woman couldn't help that at all. Delvin tried to flirt with Vex only to be blocked with Skye's scolding for flirting on Vex. They spoke to each other, trying to find ways to keep the business going for the next five years or so. Vex and Skye had some good ideas while Delvin came up with some ritual for everyone to keep luck. Vex only scoffed at him for being so naïve. Skye shivered at the details he told them. She didn't want to repeat his methods at all. Skye shook her head at the crazy man, not knowing what to do with him. Brynjolf joined the party after some time, sitting near where Skye and Delvin. Everyone was having a good time that night.

Skye would sometimes drown out the noises only listening to Brynjolf's laugh. It was smooth and deep. It was something she enjoyed all the time and helped her get through some things. However, now his laugh was something different for her. It was soothing, but also haunting. Haunting because it was something she couldn't have for herself. She wished it wasn't both.

By the time everyone finished with their stories and the winner claimed their free drink, most of them headed back to where they sleep. Some went to the cistern and others went to the homes they bought in this city. Vex went off somewhere to keep away from the drunken Delvin that was flirting heavily with her. Not even Skye or Brynjolf could stop him. Skye stayed put, savoring her mead that she bought from the beginning of the night. She was not much a drinker; she could maybe handle two drinks at most. She refused to drink more than that. There was a time that she had so many drinks that she was so emotional about everything. The guild would not let that down and joke about it every now and then. Brynjolf was trying to keep Delvin in his chair as the older man kept leaning to the side. The master thief was getting a tad annoyed by the man's drunken clumsiness. For the most part, the place had quieten down after most of the members left. It was only the drunk thief talking nonsense to the bartender.

"So, how are everything with..." Delvin started out loudly then looked around himself. He leaned over the table, bringing his voice low. "...the dragonborn?" He whispered out. Brynjolf and Skye laughed at this then glanced around to make sure no one heard him. Skye relaxed once she knew that her secret was safe. The only two people she told here knew that she was the dragonborn were the ones sitting with her. She didn't want anyone in the guild to treat her any differently. And she knew that if her secret was out, then everyone that she loves will see her in a very different light. That alone made the young woman quiet about it. Besides, it's not like being a dragonborn was a big deal for her.

How these two found out was when she was on a job and brought them with her. One to give Delvin some sunlight with fresh air. Only the nine knew that the old man needed it. She also wanted Brynjolf to help her for look out. The place they were setting for was heavily guarded. If she were to do it alone, it would have been difficult. Everything was going fine, until a guard caught her sneaking out a window. That was the start of the chase. She let out a shout on instinct on the guards, which had the two thieves shell shocked for the rest of the week. She told them everything on how she found out she was the dragonborn and how she defeated Alduin in Sovngarde. Delvin drank non-stop and Brynjolf didn't know what he thought on the idea of Skye being the dragonborn. He couldn't wrap the idea around it. Skye a dragonborn, savor of Skyrim.

"You have to hear the story that Skye told me early this evening." Brynjolf started with a stern, but soothing tone. Delvin leaned in to listen to him carefully. "Someone tried to claim that she was the false dragonborn and attacked her on the way back to Riften." Delvin started laughing at this, knowing that the people had clearly been on skooma. The two followed suit, but Skye got the feeling where this conversation was going. She let out a cough to Brynojolf to let him know that she was not confrontable telling this to Delvin. Brynjolf ignored her and continued with the story of her two attackers that she told to him. Skye listen to his voice flowing to her ears, like honey. She felt hurt that he abruptly ignored her wishes like that. "This is the letter she looted from one of the attackers. They are from Solsthiem apparently and this Miraak person sent them to kill her." Delvin read over the letter, swaying in his chair. He let out a hum, deep in his thoughts. Skye swallowed a knot in her throat, knowing that if he disagrees, than she would not be able to stop whoever this stranger is. Nothing will get solved if she stays here.

"Solsthiem you say?" Delvin questioned after Brynjolf gave him the yellowish paper. It was torn on the corners and the black letter seemed to pop out in contrast of the paper. The older man blinked a few times to focus more. "I believe my brother lives over there. I wonder how he is doing?" Delvin sobered up at this eyeing down Skye. Even if she was blind, she always knew whenever Delvin was staring at her with his prieceing gaze. Most of the time she can feel someone's eyes gazing at her, depending on the person. For Brynjolf, she can never tell when he was looking at her while he talks or looking at something else. Vex on the other hand was easy to feel her glaring eyes. There was no in between with this sense. "I think you should go there. Find out who this Miraak person is." Skye perked up while Brynjolf stiffen at this. This was not how he was planning this conversation going.

"What?" Both Skye and Brynjolf said in unison.

Brynjolf didn't believe the man he was partnered with for years was suggesting that Skye, a blind woman, should go to such a place. Not saying that she's helpless, but even she knew that it would be foolish to go there. She never been to that island before, who knows what they have over there. The dangers she could bring herself had him take a big gulp of his drink. The burning feeling made him wince a bit, but he could care less about that at the moment. He didn't like how this person sounded from the letter and he worried what will happen when she goes to that island. Skye let out a smile at this, sticking her tongue out at Brynjolf.

A chuckled was sounded. "Wrong person, Skye." Delvin told her in a musing.

"Oh, sorry Delvin." Skye said with a giggle. Delvin shook his head at this with a small smile on his face. He took another sip out his ale, enjoying the numb feeling in his throat. He set the mug down as he swallowed slowly to savor the taste. That was when he noticed Brynjolf's glare at him. Green eyes dark with evil intent on Delvin's being. Delvin shook his head at him of knowing why the master thief was giving him such a look at all. The man should know that he will not have control over her. No one really has control over her in any sense. Skye did as she pleased and even the old man knew that she would not be able to rest if she didn't know what was going on and why they were happening. Curious by nature if he had to say to anyone.

"Don't give me that look, boy. She is a lot more capable then most of us here. If she wants to get this person than she should, she has every right to. It is a threat that needs to be dealt with immdeatatly." Delvin said taking another sip. "When you get there, look for my brother, Glover. He may be able to help you in stocking in needed supplies. Of course, don't expect to get them for free. And he could also help you hide if you need it over in that island." Skye nodded her head at this. They were silent for a moment, in thought. Skye was glad someone agreed with her.

"I will. And thanks Delvin." She replied to him. She took her last sip then stood up from her seat. Brynjolf eyed her getting up from her chair, watching how her grey hair fall from her shoulders. He could see the slight visible scars on the right side of the face. Her thick lips slightly open to take in a deep breath. He knew that she was tired by the way her eyes were dropping slowly. She moved a bit slower than normal as well. "I need to get some sleep so I can start heading to Windhelm by the evening. I'll see you guys tomorrow when I leave. Don't stay up too late guys." She said then walked away. Brynjolf was silent as he took a large gulp of his mug. Delvin smirked at him.

"You know, this is the time to tell her, you know." Brynjolf scoffed at Delvin. "I know you rejected her before, because you didn't feel the same at the time. Or maybe you were not ready to admit them." Brynjolf leaned back, stiff at this. Delvin knew what was wrong. "I know your feelings has changed since then, boy. I feel like she might take you with her if you tell her." The master thief stood up from his seat quickly after that, ignoring his friend. He swallowed a knot in his throat.

"I'm going to sleep. I have a long day ahead of me." He walked to the cistern, leaving Delvin to drink by himself. Delvin watched the master thief disappear with a sad smile on his face. The boy will be fine, everyone goes through a phase of confusion, but all of them managed to walk through it alright.

* * *

Skye was packing all she could in her bag when she got back home. Small hands placed the weapons she thought she might need when she get to the island. She wasn't sure what she might face on that land yet and she wanted to make sure she was prepare. Food and healing potions were stuffed in the bag. Her clothes are in there and she made sure to have some fur gear with her. Windhelm is a cold area, even when summer is around the corner. Plus, she wasn't sure how Solsthiem was going to be. Then her fingers brushed over the leathery fabric in her wardrobe and the bow placed next to it. There was hesitation on this decision. Should she bring this or not? She bit her bottom lip with while her thoughts spun. After the spur of the moment, the armor was piled in the bag along with the blade and bow that was given to her.

Her feet patted lightly on the wooden floor around her home, searching through everything for this trip. The crackling fire had her hum in satisfaction. She was not big on cold weather, but she loved this place too much to leave just because for the cold winds. Her memories brought her to the time where she was traveling away from her home, surviving in the woods from bandits, wild animals, and other weird things that lurked in the night. Then she heard a knock on her front door, causing her to be brought back to reality. It was light that was almost not heard, but she heard with having sensitive ears. She got up from the bed and went to the door. "Who is it?" She asked in a firm voice. She was met with silence for a while which had her raise a brow. Going on her fighting stance ready for anything to break through the door.

"It's me." Brynjolf answered beyond the door. His voice relaxed her body, shifting to stand straight. One brow was raised higher in confusion as to why he was here at her house at this time of night. She thought this over whether or not she should send him home to get some sleep, but then she got worried. What if he was in trouble? What if the guards were on his trail? She sighed at herself, knowing how ridiculous she was being, but her mind always ran straight to those situation. Skye opened the door, smiling at him. She moved to the side to let him in her home. Brynjolf slide past her easily, his footsteps light. "Make yourself at home." She told him. He sat himself at the chair in the dinnig room/kitchen. He watched her small form run around in her open room already noting the bag that was placed on the green covers. It was filled with clothes while there were a few weapons set right next to it. He even saw the light armor that was given to her. "So, you are really are going." He stated out with a heavy feeling setting on his shoulders. He could hear her pet wolves out on the porch sleeping, purring. The master thief leaned against the table, rubbing his face in stress. He needed to tell her. She had to hear it before she left. He didn't know when she will ever be back here from that island.

"What brings you here, Brynjolf?" Skye asked while searching for her gloves and her hide boots.

"There was something I needed to say to you before you leave." He paused at this. The master thief saw her pause in her search, turning her head so he can see her face. Pale eyes stared at nothing, shifting left to right in her confusion. "Are you needing some help when you get there? Another set of hand?" That was not what he was wanting to say, she knew. However, she didn't question it, knowing that he will say what he has in his mind eventually. He did all the time. Patience is the key for his secrets and worries. Skye thought about his question, wondering herself if she needed another pair of hands with her.

"I might actually hire a mercenary there. Maybe." She told with a sly smile on her face. "I will not be able to bring you along since you are needed here for the guild. If I bring Delvin, everyone in the guild will question my sanity. Or they might think I killed him. Also, if I bring anyone else, they will discover my secret of being the dragonborn. I don't want that happening." She explained to him. Everything went still between them. Brynjolf held his breath while thinking. Skye decided to turn to face him, stepping closer to him to encourage him. Brynjolf sighed finally, ready to talk.

"Don't go." He said. Just his voice alone had that night come rushing back into that room. Skye froze, memories of what happened then came back to her. That night of just tears and an ache that kept her up for days and nights. Skye fell to her bed while Brynjolf rushed over when seeing that shocked face. "Skye? Are you alright?" She shook her head at him, jearking away when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Do not do this to me!" She said sternly to him. Brynjolf closed his eyes at this. "You have no right to do this. Not after what you said to me." She stood up and began pacing. Brynjolf stayed crouched beside the bed watching her. There were tears in her white eyes, he could tell. Her nose was turning a slight red. Skye took a deep breath to keep herself from sobbing.

"I am sorry, lass." Skye stopped him from saying any more than that. Skye stopped her pacing, facing him. Her glare was hard, and she forced herself to not feel a damn thing. Brynjolf bowed his head at this, knowing that he shouldn't have been cruel to her. One of the regrets that he has.

"No." Skye then forced him up, and pushed him to the door. "Get out. I need to finish packing and get sleep." Brynjolf stuttered out anything for her to quit her pushing him, but she didn't listen to him. "Go, Brynjolf!" She shouted at him with a red face. He let out a sigh, then left the small house. Skye felt her lips tremble as she hugged herself. Her hands were shaking and the lump forming in her throat made it hard to breath. Her feet dragged her to the bed, her face landing first on the mattress. The rough fabric of the blanket had her wince a bit. She wanted these painful memories to be gone. She needed to get over him.

Brynjolf stood outside her house, scratching his head with frustration of himself. Green eyes were shut tightly as he thought over the situation. His breath blew out of his mouth while he turned away. He could only hear the words he ended up saying to her after that night. Brynjolf shook his head, knowing that he couldn't turn back time and change what had happened. He glanced behind him, seeing the shadow of her form moving again, getting ready for sleep. Leaning his head back, the master thief started to walk away from her home, just wondering a bit to clear his mind and his nerves. Let her cool down, he will see her in the morning. Brynjolf paused to look up at the sky. Yes, she will be fine in the morning, and in the mean time, he would have to try and support her decision.

* * *

She woke up early the next day. The feeling of her nose stuffed and her eyes swollen were signs that last night did happened. The heat coming through the window let the blind woman know that the sun was out. The fire was out not too long ago. It was fine with her, she was not going to be here for a while anyways. She might head over to the guild to have someone look after the house for her. With thought in mind, Skye grabbed everything for her trip and went out into Riften. It was still early in the morning, not everyone is open for the day. She was glad. Considering she was not much of a morning person, she rather have it quiet then have a lot of people shout in her ear as she walks by them. And after what happened last night, her mood was not in the best place for conversation. Light footsteps took their time on getting over to the guild spot, wanting to stall in meeting the master thief alone. The chances of talking to him alone were high, and she didn't want them to be high.

What right did he have to tell her not to go? She thought to herself. He rejected her. There was no going back to that. Skye wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing her hands on her arms to keep control. Tears doesn't solve problems. She chanted in her mind. Those were the last words her father told her before running away from that aweful place. Surprising as it was, those words were the only wise thing he ever said to her and her mother.

There were some gaurds walking around and early riser to get some errands done this morning. They were quiet as well, trying to wake up more before meeting anyone else in this city. There were also a few people, hangover from last night of drinking a ton of mead and ale. They would groan in pain while mumbling under their breath. Skye would have found it funny, if it weren't so early in the morning. She managed to get pass the forging area without the blacksmith noticing her. It seem that he was too busy with forging his weapons to notice her walk silently pass him. Thank the shadows that she was able to avoid talking to him. The temple of Mara was as quiet as ever, not one person making a sound in there. The people living in the temple don't usually get up till eight in the morning. But, she could hear the gaurds training in the yard next to the Jarl's castle. Swords slashing wood and hay, while the archers shot the arrows at their choosen targets. Skye walked over to the grave, her feet stomped on the dewy grass.

When she got to the fake tomb, she could feel someone was standing there waiting. A certain scent caught her nose, her luck running out this time. She felt that anger die down a bit, knowing that he was trying to mean well for her being, she guess. But she knew what she was doing, and he should trust her on that. "Brynjolf." She called out, unsure. The smooth laugh from him was endearing.

"Yes, lass." There was nothing else to say between them. She made her decision and he could not stop her no matter what. He wasn't sure what he could say to her. Good luck? Don't get yourself killed? Stay here? Brynjolf shook his head at this. "Don't worry about your house. I'll make sure it gets looked after while you're gone, however long that may be." Skye smiled at this, walking up to him to give him a hug. The ginger man followed up half way, wrapping his arms around her. Her small form let him know that she was not a full nord. Her other half of her race showed through her height. Brynjolf teased her about her height, but secretly loved that he towered her. There were times he was able to pick her up and drag her over to the thieves guild. Skye always punched his back, a little too hard, to get him to bring her down. There were other moments as well. Moments like this, where he enjoyed the way her arms wrapped themselves around him. He was able to lay his head above hers. Brynjolf took his time at moments like this. "Just keep yourself alive, Skye. We wouldn't want our dragonborn gone now." She laughed at this.

"I'll be safe, not to worry." She pulled away finally. "Wish me luck." She walked away from him.

She went to get both Winter and Midnight with her. She knew that this was going to be a very long journey for her and she really didn't want to be alone on this one. She hopes that whatever is going on would keep her alive. She has so much she wanted to do for her future.

* * *

The travel to Windwhelm wasn't so bad. Just fended off a few bears, wolves, and saber cats. Skye managed to sell some fur and items to the kajits that were moving to another city in Skyrim. She knew that she might need the extra coin when she gets to the island. When she reached to snow covered city, her body shivered at the cold. She paused to listen to her surrounding. There was moving water, and the smell of salt was in the air. The city of Windhelm always have this distanct smell of ale and mead roaming around in the air. The city was half filled with nords, which meant plenty of that stuff to go around and enough for the nights. When that certain scent filled her nose, she knew that she made it the city of Stormcloaks. She wondered when this ridiculous war will end. She hated one side as much as the other. There was really nothing to gain if someone choose one side or the other. A annoyed sound was pulled from those full lips, mind reeling on things that she wanted to change here in Skyrim. That will take some time for the people here.

Skye continued her walking, her feet crunching the snow below her. Midnight and Winter followed close behind the small woman, cautious at everything the surrounded them. Anyone that walked the trail kept their distance. They didn't want to be a meal to one of those wolves she owns. The two wolves had their own routine when they travel with Skye. One wolf stride on one of her side while the second wolf took the other. They always were on guard to keep Skye safe from any kind of danger.

The bridge to the gate was awkward for her. Everyone here knew who she is, being the champion dragonborn in Skyrim. Most of the time, someone would try to run her down and ask her about the tale on killing the World Eater. She honestly didn't care much about it. The black dragon was gone, no need for them to track her down to get the full story. They should be glad that it was all over now. Thankfully this time around, all the guards did was watch her walk instead of talking to her.

When the gates opened for her, the scent hit her nose like a wave. Not being much of a drinker had some disadvantages for her. Like the fact that, any scent of mead and ale had her dizzy with drunkenness. Skye wished at times like these that her a few of her scenes weren't as strong as they were. It seemed the city went quiet the moment she stopped. They watched the dragonborn silently walking over to the inn, carefully climbing the stairs leading up to it.

"Ah, it's the dragonborn." Someone shouted behind her, catching up to her. Skye wanted to groan, but bit her tongue. The man draped an arm around her shoulders. His breath was on her face causing her to cringe. The smell of mead was strong on his breath, like any other nord that lived here. "What brings you to the greatest city in Skyrim?" He questioned. The growling caught the man's attention behind the small woman. He stiffen at this, frighten at the sight of the two wolves snarling. Skye hide her grin.

Skye kept the two pets calm by putting a hand out to let them know that it was alright, that this man didn't bring harm to any of them, yet. She heard them starting to purr out. "Just passing through." She answered him, not going into details about it. The man obviously couldn't take a hint at her words. He gave her a look, of course she couldn't tell if his eyes were on her or not. Then made a sound of humming.

"Just passing through? Why is that?" His voice went curious about the trip she was about to take. Skye took hold the man's large hand and pulled it off of her. She gave him a sweet smile to let him no that there was no offense to him.

"It's personal business and I would like to keep it that way." The man hummed, displeased with that reply. However, he left her alone after that, going nowhere it seems. The man was surely drunk. She shook her head, wondering how she can a nord like them. It wasn't like she was completely in the nord bloodline. Only her father side had the Nordic blood. Skye had ordered Midnight and Winter to stay outside to keep the costumers and workers from panicking inside. They were fine. After going in the warm place, she got a room for the night to rest and come up a plan if luck didn't work on her side. She had to get to that island, one way or another. She manage to get a hold a meat to feed her wolves outside. "Just another adventure as the dragonborn. Hopefully, it will be the last time." She whispered to herself once she was settled in bed ready to go to sleep that night. Images of what this Miraak person could be like. Why was this stranger after her? She hasn't done anything to them. It annoyed her how some people can just attack for no reason behind it. That kind of thinking gets everyone killed in the end.

The bed she laid on wasn't not comfortable at all, leaving her sleep deprived when morning came. She could tell when it was morning by the sounds in the inn. She got herself ready and geared up for the travel. How will a boat feel, if one never been on it before? She thought to herself. She will find out if seems.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter Three

The Journey to Solthiem

Skye felt the cold air rushing to her face, the wind blowing heavily this morning. She heard Midnight and Winter stretched themselves and yawned to wake up. Their head nudged against her legs, enjoying the pat on the head from her. Her snort laugh came out, loving these animals to death. She would not have made it without these two. She remembered the time she adopted them when she was young. Training them was a pain, literally, but it worked in the end. They finally were like the family that she ever needed at the time she was growing up. "Let's head out." She told them, motioning them to follow her behind. Skye was not all that familiar with this city, only coming here when it was important business about the dragon attacks, jobs from the guild, or just a rest stop on the way to somewhere. Skye never stop here long enough to know the place. She can count on one hand on how many times she had visited here. That being said, the blind girl had no idea where the docks were. Way to prepare yourself Skye, she thought bitterly. She didn't want to ask direction, but it would seem that it was a must for her.

She paced on the road, listening for fur boots stomping on the ground. She also needed the scent of a lot of iron on them, knowing a guard can help her more than a cizten here. Most of the time the people living here sometimes tend to get off track. Either a nord saying how proud they are of their Jarl, the true high king or a dark elf commenting about her being a nord. Asking people living here would waste her time really. Rude comments and insults reached her ears, frowning at the treatment the dark elves receive here in Windhelm. They didn't deseve to be treated like dirt like this. They were just trying to survive in this place here Skyrim, just like her. She remembered those days, people sneering at the sight of her back at home and here, just because of her disability.

"Excuse me." She caught the attention of a guard that was about to pass her. She knew he was a guard with the smell of iron on him. Skye took hold of his arm to make him pause for what she might needed. Winter and Midnight kept their gaze on the man as a warning for him. The poor guy gulped at seeing them, but managed to keep calm for his own sake. "Could you guide to where the docks are?" It felt wrong to ask for any kind of help. She grew up not having someone there to give her any kind of hand. It felt like someone was shaming her for doing this right behind her. The man agreeded to help her, lending an arm for her to take when realizing that she was blind. Normally, she would be offended and not take it, but she needed to know where the docks are. The man was tall and large. Feeling his arm told the blind woman, that he towered over her like the ruins scattered all over in Skyrim. Of course, anyone could towering over her with her height. The smell of mead on him gave away that he was a nord, like half of the population here in this city. There were a few scars under the sleeves of his uniform when the small hand grabbed the arm. She didn't think much of it, believing that it could be from training.

They stepped down on stairs, passing the store filled with interesting things. She remembered going in there to forge his books, with the help of her fellow guild members. She remembered how hard that job was at the time. She came a long way since then. The air felt freezing, but with the help of the sun, the people here kept warm. Everyone was happy that it wasn't another cloudy day. Another bitter cold day will get the people a much harder day to work. People would drag themselves to get anything done and by the end of the day, they would be too exhausted for anything else. Skye understood that feeling. The days of hunting in the freezing air made things difficult to catch preys. The nights were torturous for her as well. Ten furs covers and her fur gears wasn't good enough to keep her warm while sleeping. Of course that was at the time where she had not perfect her fireplace building skills yet. Her young self couldn't get a fire to stay going for five seconds. Skye couldn't believe herself at such the simple task now.

"Are you new around here?" The guard had asked with a curious tone. She could also hear a hint of hesitation in his tone. The boy was trying to find the line of the conversation. That alone told that he was a newbie and wasn't sure how to apporch a person without being undermined of his position. The blind woman silently sighed in relief at this new change. A guard that had no idea who she was had her taken back as well, but it was a welcome change. Skye shrugged at this, not knowing a right answer for this. There were some people walking pass them, a few glancing their way and others keeping to their selves. The snow was crunched below serval feet, turning to water under the blazing sun.

"Newish." She replied in a low tone. "I have stopped by here now and then, but not enough to know the place by heart. It's not a home to me." The man gave nod to her, thinking that she saw, before realizing his mistake. He blushed under his helmet, berating himself for being stupid. He swallowed, digging his anxiety down below him.

"I know what you mean." He said. The sound of the kind of voice meant that he was somewhere else at the moment. His mind going back a time that is unpleasant for him. The arm she was holding stiffen when he thought about it. It was a familiar language to her. "I just moved here few months ago. I left my family back at the farm to be here. I feel like this is my home now." The story was like any other story that been told by people these days. Some kid was tired of the life they were leading with their family. They decided to leave to find their way in the world till they found it in a whole different city. Or they find by just traveling alone. Most of the time, it was the same thing. However, she felt there was more behind those words. The way he said the words seem to be painful for him. Something must have happened before he left the place he grew up on. Something that he couldn't find to bring it up for a while. Skye tapped his arm to have him turned to face her. Her smile was kind, as if she knew what he might be going through. The man gulped at this, sweating.

"Rough childhood?" He swallowed thickly at her question. His silence told her everything she needed to know, causing her nod at him with understanding. "You'll get pass it soon. Stay strong and do not lose sight of what is important to you." She advised to him with a soft voice. The man was shell shocked by this, not really knowing what to say to her. He coughed a few times and his body shifted nervously as the got pass a few houses that were owned by the dark elves. The pulsing of magic and smell of certain plants told that they were. This must be the grey courters she must be hearing from everyone here. A section in Windhelm for only the dark elves to live in. Skye just kept her small smile to him, knowing that it was going to be a moment for him to recover.

He finally choked out loudly, trying to find words for her. "Yes, I will." He became more nervous, not having anyone know what he has been through. Well, know an idea of what he has been through. Skye never asked what his past was, but he knew that she had an idea of it. It was strange that a stranger took note of it than his friends that see him everyday, of course it could be that no one can know unless they have gone through it themselves. He wondered if she might have gone through something similar as well. And it's not like he volunteered the information to anyone since he got here. Maybe soon, when he was really through with those nightmares he has at night that wake him up in cold sweat. Those flashes whenever he was in a dangerous situation. Yes, once he was able to keep those things at bay, then he would be able to tell some of his friends what happened to him.

He took her to the gate to the docks, helping her till she got to the ships. There were a lot of stairs, and Skye was glad to have him there at the moment. Falling down on them would have been painful. Skye could smell all the fishes that had been caught and she could here the workers pacing around. Someone was hammering something on a boat, fixing whatever that may have been broken. The ocean was still as they could here, the ice covering most of the water. They stopped near the ships and she pulled her arm away, patting her wolves on the head. He smiled at this, wanting one for himself as well now. Skye could tell that he wasn't sure what to do now. His shifting feet gave it away. Skye waited till he could talk again. "Is there anything else I can help with, ma'am?" He asked politely. Skye thought about this, wondering if this is a good a idea or not. She didn't want to start a revolution at the moment, knowing that now of all times was no good, but kindness can come a long way for anyone. Even during this hard time Skyrim is going through.

"Be kind to the dark elves here, please. They have been through enough already with the war going on in Skyrim. I feel like they deserved to be treated more kindly than they are now. Think you can do that for me?" He was silent at this. His mind thought back on those times of the nords berating most of the dark elves being spies. He never really thought to do anything about it since he was new, but now he knew that something has to change around here. He looked at the gates and back to her with determine eyes. She felt the confidence building in him for the task.

"I will try my ever best." He replied happily. The known treatment wasn't right, he knew. Maybe the nords need to be more open with the elves here. Skye grinned at him. She was glad for this. Who knows what this place would be like if, when, she gets back. Skye needed to keep that mind. Losing was never an option for as the dragonborn. She had to get through this alive. And a promise to the guild to come back in one piece. Skye could hear Brynjolf greeting her when she gets back to Riften. Her smile was small, but it was enough to build her courage.

"That's all I can ask. Thank you for helping me down here." The guard took his leave and once he disappeared to be at his post again, the blind woman turned to the ship she believed those people took from that island. The bitter feeling in her stomach was a sign of nervousness and anger of the situation. She wasn't going to get anything done if she just stood there. "Alright guys. Lead me to the ship." She commanded softly, grabbing the back of the wolves' neck for the guide. Their feet motioned over to the wood floors, feeling the motion of the water under them. This sensation was new and she could not tell if she would like this or not. She kind of dreaded finding out.

"If you are looking for the captain, he's sitting over there." The man pointed, not paying attention to her as he worked on something for the ship. The metal banging metal preoccupied his attention at the moment. Thankfully her two champions lead her there, standing in front of a man in distressed about something. He sat on the ground while he thought to himself, mumbling. The man rocked a bit, trying to keep his nerves to stay down for the sake of his crew. She waited for him to notice her standing there, but then she realized that he wouldn't any time soon with the he was right now. Heaving a sigh, her annoyance grew a bit with this situation that she was in. All thanks to this Miraak person. She was sure to send them her regards when she gets to that island.

"Captain?" She spoke out. The Captain looked up from his sitting position, find a girl with pale eyes before him. To him, she looked like she couldn't do anything. The condition she has was no use for her to be a crew. If most, she was seeking passage to a port out of Skyrim. He hope that it was the case. She would not be able to do anything that will help them if she worked with the crew. He was about to find out every soon that she wasn't worthless at all.

"What is it?" His cold voice echoed in the air. Skye thought about how to ask this, wondering if persuading a free ride to the island. His voice spoke out before she formed a word in her mouth. "If you are looking for passage to Solsthiem, too bad. I am not going back there anymore." He said to her which made her frown. Her two wolves were growling at the man's tone, causing him to look down wondering when she has those things on the ship. Then he wondered why she has those beasts in the first place. The captain was trembling in fear and it was not from the wolves that was for sure, she could feel it. The man was afraid of something and that told her that those strange people were definitely here. She did feel this strange vibe from those people, even when she couldn't see them.

"Why is that?" Her voice went dark and colder than his. The man found himself frighten by her tone suddenly. This woman was to be reckon with. If the two wolves didn't get to him first, he was sure that this girl will do anything drastic. His jaw clenched while his hand went to scratch his blond beard, scuffing the strands up. It was a nervous gesture. Then his shoulders tensed up in his fear as he thought about what happened to him and his crew. A knot formed in his throat again, his stomach twisting and turning.

"I do not know if I can explain it. There were these people with strange masks coming aboard. The next thing I remember is being here all of a sudden. They were gone, nowhere in sight of view." Skye frown more at this, shivering at what they could have done if they chose a stealthier path in killing her. They manage to control this man and make him forget what happened during their travels. This created more questions then some answers for her. She wonders if there were more at the island, she had no doubt that there is. Just how many are there? What gain do they have for serving this other 'dragonborn'? Was this person even a dragonborn like herself? Skye growled at this, feeling frustrated with all these questions running in her head. "It's not right to lose whole days like that. Something strange has been going on in that island and after this, I'm not going back there again." This would not do for her. She needed to be there. She had no other choice.

Skye went to eye level with him, her blind eyes staring straight into his. Those pale blue eyes held a dark intent towards him, intent to kill him. The captain of the ship shivered at this, starting to believe she was more dangerous than those strange people. "Yes, you are going back. You are going to take me with you." She commanded darkly, letting him feel how powerful she can be with her dragon blood flowing in her. Scaring people into doing what she wanted wasn't her way of doing things. She tries to bribe or persuade them to do it, much like a thief would do. However, this was not a job in the thieves guild. This was a job as a dragonborn, that was needed in Solsthiem. She rather try to avoid intimidation as much as possible, but desperate times calls for desperate measure she suppose. "Do we have a deal, captain?"

The man was persistent, she had to give him that. Her intimidation was not going to change his mind it seems. Skye knew she will have to be more demanding than usual. "Have you not been listening to me, woman? I'm not going back there." Scared, angry, two things that never mix well in her experience. They was bad emotions to feel together. Anyone could do anything they would regret later on. Skye growl at this, grabbing his shirt and dragging him closer to her. Their nose touch a bit, her breath was warmer than a normal person. It hot as fire. He trembled at this, his mind reeling at what she could do.

His crew had stopped what they were doing when she put her hands on their captain. They stood in stance, ready for a fight. The captain knew they would not win against her when feeling her strength. Winter and Midnight turned to face the crew when hearing swords and daggers being pulled out. The air grew stiff with fear and confusion. Skye was growling at the captain, her teeth were grinding against each other.

"Those people that took this ship tried to kill me. I need to know who sent them here. You telling me no is not an option here, understood?" The captain let out a shuttered breath, not expecting this from her at all. Her being blind and all. Guilt build in him at hearing this new information. After a while, she let him go, letting him think about is option now. The crew relaxed at this, glaring at the woman. The wind blew through their hair, swaying in a dance. Her grey hair weaved pass her arms. Her hands were placed on her hips as her pale eyes glared down at him, as if she could see him.

"Alright, I will take you." He finally agreed to her terms. She smiled at her triumph, feeling very proud of herself. "Who knows, maybe you can end whatever is going on at that island." He whispered to himself. Skye stood there and waited as the captain of the ship got everything ready for the journey ahead of them. She sat over to the side, out of everyone's way while Winter and Midnight laid their heads on her lap to rest. It was going to be a long journey there. What could happen while she is there? Skye wonders if she was ready for this as she first thought to believe. Maybe Brynjolf had a point after all. He always does. Skye leaned her head back to feel the cold breeze again. No, she decided on this, and she was going to see through to the end. She will come back, no matter how long that takes her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter Four

A new place a new scent

This boat ride was going to kill her before she even make it to this stupid island. Her round face was more paler than usual and her mind was spinning from this ill motion. She couldn't wait to get to solid ground. She never thought that she would be such a ground lover till now. She felt Midnight nudging her the back of her leg as she was bent over on the edge, puking her guts out into the sea. Winter kept guard over her, watching ever crew passing by her. She knew that most of the crew were grinning at her misery, maybe as far as snickering at her. She wasn't sure on that because her mind couldn't focus on any sound around her. After that intense demand to bring her here from the captain, most of the men were not happy with her. Her dark grey hair was tied back in a braid to keep away from her face. The wind blew a few strands left and right. Thankfully, the wind was somewhat refreshing for her as she stood over the edge. "How much longer till we get there, captain?" She growled at him. The man couldn't help smiling at her, knowing that her legs were new to the sea. It was always like this with new comers and it never stops to amuse him.

"Not much longer. You'll be on ground soon enough." He informed her with a smooth voice. There was a small chuckle that she was able to pick up from him afterwards. Skye let a satisfied groan, happy to hear those words more than anything. However, she was annoyed by the fact that he found this as a joke. Skye felt the jerking of her stomach again, but nothing came out. Where was not anything in her to be put out from the sea. By the nine, she wanted to get there as soon as possible. It took another twenty minutes before she felt the circling motion of the ship stopped to a rocking. The harsh winds now settled to a nice breeze. Skye let out a sigh, already feeling a little better now that the ship has stopped. Footsteps came up to her from behind her, pausing before Winter. Winter growled lowly at the visitor, warning him not to come near her while she was like this, vunernable. "Do you need any help?" The captain asked her with a soft voice. He was still frighten, it was still laced in his voice. But he seemed to calm over the boat ride here. Maybe he realize that she might be able to stop the weird feeling on this island.

Skye slowly stood on her feet, feeling less neasue than before, but still felt ill. Her body swayed while she tried to get back on balanced feet. It took longer than she would have liked. She shook her head to him, stumbling over towards the docks. Midnight and Winter helped kept her steady on the way there. She never knew her legs could get this weak, ever. The ground was not going to be taken for granted ever again, not in her life time. Faintly, her ears picked up someone walking behind her, to make sure that the blind woman was safe.

When her feet hit the wood floor of the dock, Skye had dropped to her knees, startling some of the people around her. They gazed at her with a confused expression on their faces when her head was placed on the ground and arms spread out, as if she was hugging the floor. Some of the people crinkle their nose in annoyance at her silly action. Others just rolled their eyes and went back to their daily task. Skye never felt better now. Midnight and Winter licked her face with glee and it made her giggle at the feeling. "I missed you land, so much. I promise to never leave you again." She said in a dramatic way, but her words could never be more truer. She was never going on a ship ever again. Flying a dragon was much better than that torture of being on a ship. The captain chuckled at her, shaking his head at her as he stepped on the dock. He had his arms folded, his body became stiff.

"Just keep that nose of yours clean here. The laws here are different than from Skyrim. Be sure to play nice here." He reminded her again. The captain explained what was expected of her once she step foot on that island. The confused look on her face was to be expected of her. Anyone traveling out of Skyrim would be culture shocked by the things on other lands. Solsthiem was a complete turn around from the Nordic land, of course the land is ran by dark elves, so it would be strange for a nord. Skye nodded her head at him while getting back up on her feet. Midnight moved in front of her while Winter moved behind. A protective stance taking hold of them.

"Thank you. I will be sure to get whatever is haunting this island for you." The captain didn't say a word about the strange feeling on this island. He didn't want to attract this evil thing to him. He wanted to live a long life.

"My route is every three weeks." He told her, leaving her confused by his words. "For when you want travels back to Skyrim. Once you are done with whatever is here." His voice went lower by the end of his sentence. Skye smile at him. The blond man was taken back by this grateful smile. Not many people give this smile in Skyrim these days. The land became colder since the war started.

"Thank you for bringing me here. And sorry about before, I usually do not act like that, so thank you." Skye bowed her head a bit, her grey hair that was braided before was now flowing over her round face. Those pale blue eyes shifted around in stress to let him know that she was a bit frighten as well, but, unlike him, she was willing to be brave and stop it. He glanced down at the white wolf, Winter if he remembered correctly. She gazed at him gratefully for treating her master well. Those yellow eyes seemed intense as if hunting. The black one, Midnight, that he knew, was watching their surroundings. He looked out for anything that might harm Skye in any way. Loyal pets, he mused to himself. Skye waved at him to leave him to his work.

The blind woman walked away, using her senses to guide her in this new place. Those attackers did come from here that was for sure. The ash on this place invaded her nose, causing it to crinkle unamused by this. It trickled in places that annoyed her and somehow she felt the ash on her skin and it didn't feel nice. What happened to this place? Why was it covered in ash? She wondered to herself as her feet hit stairs. Skye sighed to herself while Midnight tried to guide her by pushing. A hand got placed on his head to keep him calm.

She took her time getting up, one step, two step. She kept counting until there were no more steps to take. There was some kind of building in front of her. She wasn't sure what is was. It was quiet inside, only cracking wood under the fire. There must be someone in there, keeping the fire going if that was the case. A person passed her, sneering at her. Skye furrowed her brows at this, but left him alone. She knew anyone in that kind of mood was not worth talking to. This was going to be fun, she thought bitterly to herself. This place here was different and the scent of this place was too strong for her liking. And she can already tell that she will just love the people here with the way that man had treated her. Skye couldn't hold back a few coughs when the smell managed to reach her throat. She began to wonder if she will ever survive here.

Her head turned from left to right, trying to figure out which way to go in this city. There was more activity to her left, footsteps, and murmered voices. Her right was silence. Maybe a few unknown creatures crawling around the ground, but she knew she wasn't going to find much by going that way. Still, her mind wondered what could over there. Where does one start in finding a person without word going out? Placing both hands on the wolves' heads, she let her pets to guide her a bit, letting her senses help as well.

The people here seem to ignore her for the most part, much like the people at her home. People don't change much no matter where you go, it seems. Which was really fine with her. At least it was something she was use to in this foreign place.

Skye went to the sound of the people walking around and chatting away. Some people were pitching in their sells and other were whispering over business. It seems that these people's shops were outside unlike Skyrim. There were somewhat fresh food, different kinds of potions, and there was something quite different with the material the blacksmith was using. She was beginning to feel homesick now. She missed how Riften felt and the scent. The relaxing sound of the lake on a perfect afternoon with a mug of mead in her hand while Winter and Midnight laid off somewhere on the porch with her. Skye sighed to herself, bringing those feeling down. Feeling like this will bring her to her downfall here. She cannot afford to do that to herself.

"My brother is a blacksmith there if I remember right." Delvin's word echoed in her head. Skye forced herself to relax, getting ready to talk to a stranger here. The blacksmith wasn't far from where she stood and she hoped that this was really him that Delvin was talking about. She was not going to make a fool of herself at all on this island like she does in Skyrim. Hesitantly, she walked over to the area, footsteps felt a bit shaky. The familiar smell of smoke, metal, and sweat brought her back to Skyrim, to Riften. This place was so foreign than what she was so use to. "Glover?" She called out, unsure. The man hammering his weapon paused at the sound of his name. The ringing his ears didn't stop when he did. He rubbed it a bit, the sound lessening by then.

He straighten his back, glancing at the tiny woman standing before his shop. Her grey hair in was messy like she traveled far away, probably she has, he thought. The blacksmith wasn't sure where she would have come from. There was a look of uncertainty written on her face. Pale eyes shifting as if they don't know where to go. Blind? He raised a brow at her, a bit impressed with her. He noted the two wolves that stood behind her, keeping their eyes on him while they were conversing one another. He let a smirk at the two beasts, more than impressed by this small nord now. "Yeah, what is it, sweetheart?" He asked her. Skye didn't looked amused at his words. Her lips were in a straight line, eyes narrowed, but her eyes shifted everywhere. Glover smirked to himself, letting his eyes roam a bit longer than he should. "Who are you?" His eyes didn't leave her body until she spoke again with more confidence.

"What? Can't recognized a fellow guild member. Very shameful of you. I think Devlin would be so disappointed." She said with a smirk on her face. Glover stagger back in shock at the mention of his brother's name, then a relieved sigh coming out of his mouth. By this action she heard just heard, she guesses Delvin hasn't kept in touch with him for some time now. Why was she not surprise by that? The man is kind and has his own kind of charm, but the man can be very lazy to do some things. It seems writing a letter to his own brother was one of them. Skye sighed to herself, while shaking her head at the thought. She would have to remind herself to scold him when she gets back.

"A thieves guild member walks on these ashes." He went back to his work, grinning like a child. It's been a while since the last time he saw another member. There were no words with how impressed he was with her. It also didn't hurt that she was beautiful. "What brings you here, stranger? This island isn't the place the guild is after." Skye sighed to herself, running her fingers through her grey hair. Stress ran through her blood like a river. Glover gave a side glance at the stressful look, making him concern a bit. He pull the handle on the forging place, air being forced out to heat the fire up some more.

"It will be hard to explain the story to you," she trailed off, wondering if she can trust him enough with her secret. The man hummed out to her, a singal to let her know that it was fine for her not to tell all the details to him. He was use to some secrecy in the guild. Everyone may be good family there, but they all have to draw a line with their jobs sometimes. If they want something for themselves, they have to seal their lips about it. Skye gave an understanding look towards him, but her body told him otherwise that his thoughts were not the case. "These people attacked me on the way to Riften. They came from this island. I know because of the smell of ash here." She explained to him while wrinkling her nose. "I'm trying to figure out why they attacked and who sent them." Glover huffed out a breath at this, not finding it hard to believe that. If anyone hears how powerful a person can be, threats and fights were bound to happen down the road. He shook his head, then glanced at her once more. His eyes lingered over her again biting down the urge to ask her to bed with him. It may have been a while for him.

"I'm guessing you're not just a thief than, huh?' Glover noticed her smile, telling him all that he needed to know. Glover chuckled at her which made her giggle a bit. Her pets purred, seeing him as no threat to their master. "I'll let you use my shop for a place to sleep when you really need it. I also have some potions and other things if you need it for whatever you are going to do here. Oh, and when you get back to Riften, tell my brother to send a letter or something to let me know if he's alright. A man can only take so much." He suggested to her. Skye scoffed at the old man back at the guild. The two of them knew the old man too well it seems.

"I'll make sure of it whenever I get back there." She promised him. Skye asked the man about matiral she might need on this island from gear to weapons. Just like in Skyrim, there are some warmer places and colder places. She was none too pleased about the cold parts of this island, but nothing can help her there. "Thanks for the advise. Oh and one more thing." She paused, not sure how to ask this question him. "Do you know of a person named Miraak here?"

Glover hummed out to this. The confusion rolling off his body was strong. "That name sounds familiar and yet I have never heard that name in my life." He answered her in a low tone. The question spooked him somehow, sending shivers down his spine. The blind woman could tell that he became uncomfortable and didn't want to speak more of it. Skye sighed at this. Finding Miraak was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be. Finding someone wasn't the easiest in her books, but this was another level. Where could he hide on this island if no one knew him?

"Well, thanks." She told him then walked away from him. She went around the small market place, asking about Miraak and where they might be. Most of the time she has gotten the same answer, other times she has gotten some kind of chant. Then one person was able to mention more about this Miraak. They told her a dream they had about building a temple and their bodies not in their control. "A temple?" She questioned to herself as she walked down a trial with Winter and Midnight beside her, helping her walk straight on the trail. Their paws crunched on the ash below them. Skye felt like they were walking on the beach of Dawnstar. The ashes managed to get in places that weren't pleasant. It rubbed against her skin irritatingly.

Skye thought about this, what is Miraak planning? What will he gain from it? This situation proved to be more troubling than first believed. Maybe she should have brought someone from the guild to help her, secrets be damned. This was not something she could deal with alone. She will have to hire someone to be her partner for most of the journey. She will have to find where they might be first to buy them. Maybe she can ask Glover if he wanted to.

Skye then could hear a group of people not too far from where she stood on the trail. Sounds of hammering and footsteps wandering around that small arear. The people there hummed out like mindless dead. Skye's brows knitted a bit. These people weren't dead though. Her feet traveled over, careful on where she stepped. The people there were groaning still, as if they were somewhat asleep. Two brows furrowed a bit more, her heart strings being tugged at this sounds. This was not a good deal. This mind control over these people was cruel. Magic pulsed from something that was in the middle of all this. It was more powerful than anything she has felt. She trembled at the feel, wondering if this was Miraak's power.

They chanted out something, it was confusing. None of what they were saying made any sense to her. A hand took hold of her shoulders, turning her around. Skye pushed the hand off of her while lifting a fist at the stranger. The two wolves growled at the opponent that touched her. The voice of a man let out a frightful sound, not expecting a hostial behavior. She calmed down at this, breathing in to relax herself. Winter and Midnight, however, were still in their fighting stance. "It seems you're not like any of them, interesting." A man stated out to her after recovering from his shock. He was fascinated by this discovery of finding a person not being controlled by whatever magic that was here. Skye's lips were pulled into a straight line at this.

"What's going on here?" She asked him with a soft voice. Her ears caught every movement they made and it caused her to stiffen. Both wolves nudged against her legs, rubbing their heads to sooth her from her axnietiness.

"I am not sure of anything that is happening here. It was all of a sudden they needed to do something, build something for someone that was coming." He told her the news. The man said with a courious tone. Skye scoffed at him, not every happy with his behavior over the situation. "So, what has bring you here?" The man questioned her with a curious tone. He bended down to getting on her eyes leveling, finally realizing that she was blind. The dark elf had smirked at this. Maybe that was part of the reason why she wasn't a mindless worker. She heard another person chant out something. She wondered if he knew anything else that is happening here.

"Would you know anything about Miraak?" She asked him in a serious tone, getting right to the point. The man hummed at the question, cupping his chin in thought. Why did he knew that name?

"Miraak, Miraak, where have I heard that name before..." He trailed off to himself, thinking over the name. "Wait, I seem to recall. However it doesn't make any sense." Skye went confused by this, not following where he was going with this. "Miraak has been dead for thousands of years." Skye felt her heart drop this. She was dealing with a ghost? She hated ghosts. Skye scowled to herself at the thought. Dark grey strand waved in front of her face, tickling her nose. Her pale blue eyes shifted everywhere, frighten.

"What does that even mean?" She asked him, her voice shaking a bit. She hoped beyond hope that she will not be dealing with ghosts. They were much harder to fight off and it was harder to actually find them in battle. Being blind had disadvantages, and that happened to be one of them. She remembered going to a haunted ruin, and she was happy to have a partner with her. What was her name? Lydia, that was her name. Skye blew out a sigh at the memory. Not like the she wasn't much help, it was just that there was so many ghosts to fight off. Of course that was at a time where Skye was the freshly new dragonborn learning to fight off dragons and other things.

"I cannot be too sure. But it is fascinating, is it not?" Skye frown at him. "Perhaps it has something to do with what is going on here; so very unexpected. I could tell you where Miraak's temple is placed. At the center of this island, you should begin your search there if you want to find anything on Miraak." The man finished. The blind woman let everything she found out about Miraak sink in. He has been dead all this time, yet those strange people claim that he will be back. Skye felt her head spinning with all this information and even more questions. She began to think what this Miraak person really is. Was he a ghost? It could be possible. But it still did not answer on what he will gain from doing all of this. Besides, would he be haunting one area then the whole island? Could he be like the dead dragon priest she had dealt with in the past? Was he really a dragonborn? She was becoming sick with so many question swarming in her head.

"You never thought of trying to stop them?" She questioned in a dark tone. The man scoffed at her as if she was ridiculous. Skye felt insulted and annoyed by his reply. But she kept herself in check. She was on a new land with new rules in place, she didn't need to do anything drastic, yet. The white wolf eyed the dark elf down with her piercing yellow color, making the man roll his eyes.

"And why would I ever do that? And miss whatever will happen after they are done." The man told her.

People these days. It was hard to ask for a helping hand it seems. And now no one is willing to help people when they need it most. Like now, for institent. These people were being controlled somehow. But why isn't controlling the others over in the market? Why wasn't she being controlled by whatever this is? No, the people in the market were controlled at some point, maybe when they were sleeping. She wasn't sure by this. They managed to break free from that somehow. Maybe that was because most of they were dark elves and they knew magic more than any other person other there. It was a theory, but might have been a wrong theory. Skye ran her fingers through her hair at this thought.

Skye growled to herself, walking away from the scene. Her pets followed her behind her, knowing that she knew the trail well enough to pace herself. She wants answers and she wants this Miraak person to be gone for good. It was not right to control the minds of the people. It wasn't right what he was doing here. She will find him and she will give him a piece of her mind.

Skye wandered around, buying some things for herself and the two wolves. Her mind reeled over everything that happened just today. She thought on how she was going to get to the temple. She really needs help with that. But where could she find the right help for the right price? Skye sighed to herself as she stood near a stone wall, smelling the material in the mine. She knew that was a bit of ways from the market, but not too far away. Just enough for her to think safely. There was a guard patrolling the area, humming a tone to himself. Skye feed the two wolves their meal, hearing them chew their way into the raw meat. It sounded disgusting, but that was what she had to pay for keeping them. And she wouldn't want to lose them not for a second.

She got a room at the inn later on that day, feeling too tried from the world. Winter was outside the inn with Midnight for the night. Skye placed her ten gold piece on the bar for the owner here. At least the price for a room was the same. She can plan a bit more smartly with her stay. She place her bag in the room that she rented, closing the door behind her. The top of her gear was taken off, leaving her in her top undergarment and pants. Her hair was being pushed back from her face, feeling the waves spreading on her back. A sigh was pulled from her lips while small quiet feet walked over to the bed. After sitting down, Skye began to think over what happened today as she took off her boots. They landed beside her with a light thud. The air wrapped around her feet, making goose flesh to travel up her body.

It seems he was controlling people to rebuild that stone, but it couldn't be just that stone. If Miraak was really powerful for him to send people to kill her, there must be more out there on this island. Not to mention this temple some of the people said to her. There would have been no gain for him by having people build just that stone on this island. Skye ran her fingers through her grey hair, the strands falling over her bare shoulders. Shadows help her. This was proving to be difficult for her. But she got somewhat a lead on finding this guy. Maybe. If he is truly dead, then he must be haunting this island. She was not looking forward to that.

She laid down finally, letting sleep take over her. She will have to worry more about it in the morning while she finds a person to hire. Skye shifted over to her side getting more comfortable for sleeping. Only darkness invaded her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter Five

A Nightmare to Never Forget

Everything felt light. That was how she can explain the feeling. It was as if she was floating in water, or hovering above ground. She had to admit that she enjoyed the feeling. It was as if that a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders, leaving her relaxed and calm. No problems and no worries about life or death over her shoulders. No responsibility to carry everywhere she went in this world. She doesn't have to look over her shoulder every five seconds to see if someone was going to attack her. She never felt more relaxed before in her life. Every moment for her life was always looking over her shoulder, always something bad to throw over her head, always another surprise for her in every corner. There was a full list of all the things that happened to her in her life, and ones she wanted to forget permanently. She couldn't handle it whenever her mind suddenly pulls up the great amount of guilt. It eats her inside until all the blind woman can do is just lay on her bed feeling a bit empty. Right at this moment, however, all those feelings were leaned her head back, wanting to have this feeling last a bit longer before anything happens. She let out a long sigh to herself, feeling a nice sensation run through her body.

As she was getting use to this feeling, it suddenly vanished from her. Almost as if someone just took it away from her. Skye's brows furrowed a bit at this, a frown forming on her lip. A chill creeped down her spine like a frost spider traveling down their web. The hair the back of her head stood up with fear clouded her mind. Her started to become labored, the fear making her throat to close a bit. She faintly heard a voice, gradually getting louder in her ear. Skye winced at this, not liking how loud it was getting. She wasn't sure if she liked the voice too much. It mumbled words that concerned her. She heard these words before, at the stone where the people were being controlled to do that dead person's bidding. The voice was deep, indicating to her that it is a man that is speaking. The smooth voice was right beside her ear now, as if the man was behind her. Skye's body jerked around, feeling the person vanish against her arm.

Her breathing quicken as this fear clutched onto her heart. This familiar fear that she hasn't felt in such a long time. In the back of her mind, she could hear her father's shout and her mother's cries. She could feel a crawling feeling ran up her back. Those full lips began to tremble a bit, her heart racing, wanting to escape her chest and run away as fast as it could. She had felt like this before, before running away from that life. The life she had when she was only a child at the time. Every day she would feel like this in the most safest time. Anticipating of would come over her. Fear that controlled her every move. Skye could feel her throat close up on her slightly, making it difficult to breath properly.

"And when the world shall listen," A knot formed in her throat, making it difficult to swallow down her fear now. "and when the world shall see," She circled around herself, trying to track down the spot of where this voice might be. It echoed everywhere around her, making it hard to pin point where the source could be. Her hands clenched tightly, trying to stop her trembling. Skye needed to stay in control right now. She could not afford to let fear control her every move. "and when the world remembers, that world will cease to be." That dark, sinister voice echoed all around her. It seemed to never end for her.

Another chill shot through her spin at those words. Prickling down like spikes. What was that suppose to mean? Skye swallowed a knot in her throat, trying to bury down that fear that wanted to fill her being. That male voice that echoed through the air had then stopped there, not speaking again after that, but there was a laugh. It was low and soft. It was nothing like those manic laughs she heard from some crazy people. She could remember that one thalmor who couldn't control his self hunger for power and was very gleeful to gain power from an orb. Skye cringed at that memory, wanting nothing to do with that.

She tried hard to take in a deep breath to calm down, telling herself that she had everything under control. But she knew that she was not in control of herself at all, she knew. She somehow knew that whoever this man is, that he was the one in control over her. How and why were the questions that flew pass her head before feeling that fear again. Skye trembled again. "Get out of my head!" She screamed out, clutching her head tightly against her head. Her body collapsed on the ground, crouching over the ground.

Then she suddenly she felt freezing and wet. The crispy air surrounding her caused her to wrap her arms on her body. She felt that she was in her top undergarment and her pants. What she was wearing while going to sleep. Her round head moved around, letting those ears listen to everything that was happening. People were roaming around working. Still under _his_ control. Skye felt her throat tighten when she recalled that voice. What kind of power did this man have? How powerful is he? Skye slowly stood on her feet, feeling the water sliding down her legs before freezing up by the chilling wind. A shudder broke through her pale body. Her arms wrapped themselves around her body, finding some kind of heat source. Stumbling out of the big puddle, she tripped on the ledge, landing on snow covered ground. Snow? She must be in the northern part of this island, she figured. That was not good.

She crawled out, struggling to get on her feet. Everything on her body was sore and cold. It hurt to move at all. "What did I do?" She asked herself in a whispered tone. When she finally got on both feet, she let her senses take control. It was cold, that she knew from the beginning. There was a scent of wood not too far from where she stood. The scent from the barks were strong that caused her to relax under a familiar smell. Waves crashing on shore could be heard from a short distance. The sea must be near from where she stood. She also hear a stream or river flowing towards the sea. She took a deep breath, listening even more further. Skye couldn't hear much because of the wind blowing in the distance and the people surrounding her, moaning out that chant. She shivered at the worlds, rather not think about it at the moment. The woman tired to concentrate more, her brows twitching a bit to hear what was beyond the area. Skye was brought back by another harsh wind, leaving her a trembling mess. Her head turned to the left, changing her plan on finding some place warm, or finding decent clothes to where for this weather.

"Midnight." She called out with a dry throat. Coughing didn't help her much. "Winter." Her voice cracked at this, barely getting louder than a whisper. Her feet started to pace slow, carefully taking her steps on the rock below her feet. There was a stinging cold going through her feet causing her to whimper out. It was painful. However, being cold was more painful. Skye imagined herself being at home, sitting next to the fire with some mead in her hands. It was a bitter-sweet fantasy.

A soft growl over to her right turned her head to the direction. She could hear them both stretching out and yawning like they were sleeping there the whole time she was being mind control. Skye wondered if they were somehow being controlled as well. Though, what can animals do for him, other than to protect his 'property'? She felt the nudging of their heads, cuddling with her to get her warm. Skye encouraged it, her teeth were chattering. Her body crouched down to cuddle with them for a bit. She needed to be warm. Winter and Midnight stayed put in keeping their master warm as they could. Skye shivered, hugging herself from the cold. What was she going to do now? She wasn't sure where she was on this island.

All she knows that it was north from where she came. How long has she been here? Skye shuddered from both the cold and the thought of the mind control. Winter and Midnight whined a little, wondering what had their master in a anxious fit. About another twenty minutes of shivering against the two wolves, Skye decided that she needed to find shelter of some kind. She wasn't going to stay alive being out here in the cold and wild. Standing on her feet, her body swayed again, her mind getting grips of being free of Miraak's power. Skye stumble a bit when stepping in one direction. Her arms stayed folded against her body. Winter was stuck beside Skye to lead her properly; Midnight had scouted the area ahead of them, howling that everything was clear at the moment.

Skye traveled down the trail Winter guided her to. The rocks below jabbed into her feet, causing hisses and groans to play from her lips. Slowly, there was something different in the air. The magic the pulsed from the sky was brought down on her with light force. She srunched her brows at this, feeling no ill intent with it. It more like a shield to protect. Skye wondered if there were people nearby. The hope of that being so had her sigh in relief.

Continuing down the small trail with the two wolves, the feel of the magic grew more stronger the closer she got. Midnight was sniffing out the air when there was a house in view. He gave a low growl, but went to Skye to push her over to the direction to the house. Skye kept putting her trembling legs from failing her. She had to get to someone, she had to get to shelter. She chanted that repeatedly in her head, trying to keep herself from collapsing on the snow covered ground. She was starting to fail that. Her legs were very weak to walk on. She kept pushing though, forcing her body to continue on to the village that was near by.

Once getting to the small village of some kind, the first scent she got was meat. It was right in the middle of the village, and it was unattended to. Skye clenched her jaw was another cold wind blew pass her. Skye slowly walked down the stall of meat, wanting to make sure she was not missing anyone there. Even if she might not hear them or smell them doesn't mean someone one might not be there. There always a few people that can sneak up on her without her knowing, but very few people could. Skye, however, always kept that open mind to make sure. Also with this freezing air and not wearing proper clothes for it, she scenes were not working as well she wanted them to be.

"Hello." She called out in a low, dried out voice. She coughed again, thinking this time it will help her. Not really. Skye concentrate on hearing. That was when she heard a few people not too far from where the stall was. They breathed heavily while sitting on the ground. With help from her wolves, Skye moved around the stall to get to the people. There was one person that was more powerful than the others which had Skye a little nervous. She was exactly against magic per say, but with all the memories of the nacormates and the mage who thought they were better than anyone else left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Hello." She tried to say louder than before, but her throat was sore. She was dying for a mug of water in her hands.

One of the people in the small group looked up at the sound of her voice, glancing over to see her struggling to walk over to them. The person noted the trail of blood behind her, causing the person to take concern for her being. The two wolves stayed by her side when one of them stood up quickly and rushed over to her. Skye felt arms taking hold of her when her legs were about to fail finally. The arms holding her were large and stronger than it to be a woman's. This man struggle though, to keep her up. The man must have been a lot older than she might think he is. "My child. Where have you come from?" A man asked her. Skye couldn't answer him, her mind going blank from the cold and her breathing slowing down. The man acted fast, carrying her inside one of the small houses. "Keep going, I will be back shortly." He shouted at the four people sitting in a circle, keeping the shield up around the village. No one in the group responded to him, just keeping their minds on the task at hand. Winter and Midnight followed the man inside the house, Skye barely conscious when he closed the door behind him. That was when everything went silent, a sign that she passed out.

Skye was jolted awake when she felt a warm cloth being placed on her head. She pulled her torso up, her arms leaning back while she was trying to pull away from the person. There was a light chuckle at her reaction, and the cloth was pulled away from her to be set in a bowl of water that was placed beside the bed. "Do not fret much, child." The old man told her in a soothing voice. Skye found herself relaxing at the sound, knowing that this man can be trusted. Skye kept some guard up though, knowing that whenever she decide to trust someone, it always goes badly for her. "You wondered into the Skal village barely clothed, passed out when I brought you inside this house." He explained to her, knowing what questions she would have asked him. Skye relaxed a bit, her head turned to where she heard his voice.

"Who are you?" She asked, her throat still dry. A hand was placed behind her neck as she felt a cup bump lightly against her lip. Greedily, she took the cup herself, taking in big gulps. There was a trailing a water going down her chin, dripping on the fur covering her. It was warm and soft. The fire across from where she was laying traveled over to her. The cup was placed on her lap when she finished, but she was still thirsty.

"I am Storn Crag-Strider. I am Sharman of this village." He answered, causing her to jump. She had forgotten he was there, and that she had asked him a question. Skye scolded herself silently, reminding that she needed to be more aware at the moment. Not sending her mind of to dreamland. Who knows what will happen if she wasn't paying attention. The man took the cup from her and stood from the squeaky chair he was sitting. His footsteps were heavy, as if he hadn't slept in a while. Skye heard the satisfying sounds of water being poured into the cup. When he came back handing her the cup, she took it quickly. She downed the cup, some of the water escaping from her mouth, trailing down her chin again. She had wiped it away with the back of her hand, sighing out. She felt a lot better just by feeling the cold liquid running down her throat.

"How far are we from Raven Rock, Sharman?" She asked him, using the proper title for him. The man grunted at this, not expecting her to ask that. He figure that she was from here, but he should have known better than that.

"It takes half a day to get there by foot. I hope you are not planning on walking there now in this dark time." He stated to her. Skye scoffed at him.

"Well, most of my things that I brought with me are there and I need them in order to survive and protect myself while I am here." She told him. The man sighs shaking his head at this. Skye had placed the cup on the floor now, moving to get on her feet. When they were settled on the ground, she had winced at the stinging pain. Storn tried to help her, but she had waved his hand away when she felt the hand coming closer to her. His eyes narrowed at her presistence of getting up on her own. "Also, you said dark times. What do you mean by that?" The man was in deep thought.

"Someone has been controlling the minds of my people, doing their bidding. I fear what will come over you once you step out of the barrier." Skye frown at him, keeping quiet. She faintly could hear her two wolves outside, pacing around in front of the small house she was in. Skye then took a deep breath, determination filling her body.

"I can manage myself just fine. Guide me to the trail leading to Raven Rock, and I will be there in no time." She stated to him. The man shook his head at her foolishness, but did what she wished. He gave her fur gear for the harsh winds and some food and mead on the way there. Once finished, he had guided her to the trail leading to Raven Rock. Winter and Midnight placed themselves on her sides, ignoring the old man. She waved him good bye as she walked away. The man watched her form disappearing in the windy snow. He could only hope by the all maker that she was safe on her travels.


	6. Chapter 6

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter Six

An Ash Surprise

Skye clung onto the fur gear with trembling hands, her hair was blown behind. Her body was tense as she traveled trough the thick layer of snow below her feet. There was no fur boots on her and she cursed herself for being stupid to forget such a thing as she left the village. Thankfully, dragon blood has been kind to her to keep her body a lot warmer than normal since she found out about being such. It took a lot longer for her to get frostbite than when she came to Skyrim when she was quiet young. Skye had to keep from cringing at those long sleepless nights during the winter.

Her pale eyes shifted a lot with some fear traveling alone. It was the first time that she will admit for needing help. The word made her feel sick and made her want to pull her own hair out. Or dig a hole and crawl in it so she could die in shame. She hated to ask for help. It meant to her that she was helpless, and proved everyone who looked down on her, right. That she was nothing but a bothersome that needed extra special attention from everyone. She rather be burned by a dragon than to be called a bothersome by some stranger again. Small hands clenched together at the dark feeling that came over the small woman's head. It loomed like the dark clouds in the sky, blocking any kind of sun light. Skye blew out air to try relax herself, which did her little help. Her shoulders fallen down from the tension at least, but she was still tense from the freezing winds and snow that was just starting to fall down lightly. At least it was no blizzard while she moved down the trail she was on.

As much as she love her two companion, she knew that they wouldn't be able to speak with her for any tips on how the ground works, if the rocks are in the way. Or if there was a curve in the road. There could be a hole that happened to be in front of her and she falls into it. Was there a crossroad ahead of where she was walking? How can two wolves tell her that and which way they should head to? Skye bit her lip worriedly, eyes shifting from left to right as she thought all these kinds of questions. The two wolves help her when danger decides to come toward their way. But she knew when she needed to protect herself majority of the time. Having done that even before she had Winter and Midnight.

The difficult times she had while in Skyrim before she got the two wolves. She has many stories on all the things that she done to survive from the harsh weather and trolls. She shuddered at the thought of those damn creatures. The scar on her left leg was still sensitive from the last time fought off a troll back when she was so inexperienced with everything. And if she have a gold coin for every time she fell from a log or a bumpy ground, she wouldn't have been in the guild in the first place. She would be richer than any Jarl or High King.

She needed to know how the ground was beyond the trail that was made for traders and other travelers as well. What other creatures roamed throughout the island? What were some of the other cultures like? Could there be bandits here as well? Skye felt frustrated with herself for needing help in the first place. She should have asked Delvin some questions about this place or maybe have Bryn grab a book about this place and read it to her. She felt helpless. Useless. Nothing. A feeling she was trying to avoid for a long time.

She was not like this usually, screaming internally while she traveled on the road, but being in a land that she was not familiar with made her uneasy. New scents, new people, new everything. The magic here was felt strange compared to the one back in Skyrim. The food gave off a weird scent while some of the wine she knew would taste like ash on her tongue. Even some of the creatures here were different. It made her feel like a sitting prey for anything that was on this island covered mostly in ash and snow. Most of everything were in ruins or barely surviving on its own. The people here had to scrape just to get by and add to the fact that they are being mind controlled by Miraak, who may or may not be alive. He was most likely to be dead, Skye thought to herself. Just her luck to fight a ghost with powerful magic property. If only she learned more than basic destruction spells from her mother. At best, Skye was able to throw a fireball at someone from a short distance. And she couldn't forget that strange groaning sound this island has. Something about it made want to shrivel up and hide somewhere.

All her senses were on high, tensing at very sound that ran pass her, her head turning whenever she felt something that wasn't right. Winter and Midnight were also on their guard, eyeing everything down from the stones to the trees surrounding them. The two wolves were placed on both of her side. They stroll with her pace, their heads shifting from left to right as they glided along. Their heads would sometimes bumped into her legs at times, giving her assurance that they were still with her and didn't ran off somewhere. Well, really that Winter didn't roam off somewhere.

Skye remembered a time where Winter was being mischievous as usual and went to chase a rabbit that ran pass them while they were traveling. At the time Midnight had not found them yet. Skye was lost when trying to find Winter in the woods, and Skye happened to run into bandits once she was alone completely. She was able to fight them off and Winter had joined in to help her master when coming back. Thankfully, Winter learned to never leave her side after that incident.

Skye would sometimes pat their heads, feeling the soft furs under her small palms. Their heads shifted up to her touch, enjoying the sensation. Their purring made her smile to herself, knowing that her wolves wouldn't leave for anything for her now. They were her family from a young age. Words couldn't express how happy she was to have them for most of her lonely life. They were the only ones that was easy to talk to about problems and good news. Faintly, she could smell the ash, which meant that she wasn't too far away from where she was to begin with. Even the air seemed to be getting warmer the more she walked. She was heading in the right direction. However, it was still cold.

The wind picked itself up, her body shivering even more. She hated this weather. She hated the snow. She hated the cold. All she could focus was her body shivering and her breathing going out of pattern. Shuttering every time she took in a breath. Her teeth would make a good wood chopper with the way they were chattering so much. Skye jumped, again, at the sound of a small creature running behind her, causing her to turn around to make sure nothing was coming up to her. Skye relaxed herself, everything was after her it seems. Anything can surprise her when she was in this state. What's more frustrating is how the snow made her feet freezing, causing her to trip on her own feet most of the time. But she managed to balance herself out. The plus side was that she didn't feel the stinging pain anymore.

Skye couldn't wait till she made it back to Raven Rock where it was at least warmer there and no snow to mess with her scenes. Winter and Midnight were both calm for the most part, having been use to the weather before. And add to the fact that they have fur all over them. Skye envied them very much. If only she had fur to keep herself warm from this blasted weather. Like the Khajtts that travel all over Skyrim. Of course they always complain about the cold weather as well, she pondered when recalling a time when she got into a conversation with one of them.

The blind woman could slowly feel the air starting to warm after walking another thirty five minutes, smelling the ash more strongly in her nose. She cringe at this, but pushed forward to Raven Rock. She rather face the strong smell of ash then to face the cold weather, that was for sure. If she was being honest with herself, she would be happy living in Hammerfill for the rest of her days. But she wouldn't travel there. Not when she has a family in Riften and a life there already. She is happy there even in the winter.

She was almost there, and she can finally take off this fur gear that she has on. It was starting to irritate her in the worse way against her pale skin. Suddenly, she could feel something strange in the air, as if there was magic flowing in waves through the ash itself. It was the same feeling from earlier, but it was strong on this side of the island and had no idea where it was coming from at all. She also felt it when stepping on the docks here, but she was more concern about getting onto land than anything else at the time being.

Skye shook her head at this, getting confused by this. She cleared her head and focused her surrounding, wanting to be certain of what she was feeling at the moment. This couldn't be possible. Magic wasn't coming from the ash itself, she thought to herself. Of course, she wasn't not much into magic. It never interest her as sneaking around did. Skye only knew the basic knowledge of magic from her mother. There were some small facts about spells she could faintly remember, but that was all that she knew. By the shadows, why didn't she ever paid attention more to her mother? She would know exactly what was going on.

Before she could feel it again, something suddenly went to attack her. Midnight was the first to react to this attack. He jumped to it, pushing it back from his master. Skye pulled to steel dagger she took on her way out of that cabin. She smelt it by the door when she started to walk out of there. It wasn't what she had wanted to fight with, but it was better than an iron dagger that was for sure. She spun around when hearing a crunching steps behind her. Her brows furrowed when she smelt the intense scent of ash coming from the enemy. It was like they was covered in it from head to toe. The strange part was there was no distinct smell that they were alive. Every person had a scent that told her that they were living. They had none at all.

Pushing the attacker back, she had time to feel that the strange magic was coming from the ash itself, creating hostile living creatures. Skye swore to herself as she got ready for her attack. This island was just filled with surprises for her. Who knew that this could happen? She certainly didn't.

It took her awhile to actually kill them. Once they were gone, Skye left the area in a hurry. She didn't want to know if there was more for her. They were a lot more difficult to handle then anything in Skyrim. That made Skye berate herself for lacking in her skills. Of course, she was in Skyrim for most of her life. There was nothing like this over there. But she kept a note that she needed to learn about these things when she gets back to Raven Rock. Anything she can learn while she is here, the better. She would be more prepare for the worse. Winter and Midnight followed her suit, eyeing behind them. She hoped that it will be more peaceful walk now.

When she made it back to Raven Rock, she relaxed a bit. Already took off the fur jacket about half way here, she was now in a shirt with worn out bottoms. Her dagger was placed on the side of her bottoms, hiding in plain sight. Now all she needed is get her stuff back. Her feet kept moving down the trail of ashes, keeping in mind of the ash enemies she encountered. Winter and Midnight were at ease once they saw a familiar place with civil people around. Winter decided to then rub her head against Midnight in affection, causing the black wolf to purr a little. Skye smiled and shook her head when hearing it. Yes, baby wolves were sure to come soon. Everything felt the same as it did when she got here, which was good for her. The people went about their business, ignoring the blind woman wandering down the trail.

Her heart seemed to settled once she knew where she was. Her body relaxed as she gradually went through the gates of Raven Rock. The docks were near her causing her stomach to twist when recalling her trip over here. Skye passed a lot of people while her arms were crossed over her chest. She had to stay calm no matter the situation, she reminded herself. That had to stay in mind.

"Skye." Someone called out to her when she neared the market area. It was Glover that called out to her. His voice concerned and frightful, which meant he might know what happen to her. She turned her head at the source of where she heard him, her hand immediately went searching for the thief's brother. He ran up to her with concern in his eyes, giving her his hand. She grasped it, her hands still trembling from what happened to her.

He eyed her down, seeing her in different clothing then when he saw her leave in. Her hair was in a braid, a messy one at that, few strands escaping and dangling over her face. He could see dark circles under her eyes. Glover had swallowed at this, knowing that she didn't get much sleep as she should. Also, she looked scared. The way her brows twitched upwards and a deep frown formed her lips. Her shoulders seemed to hunched over as if trying to hide herself from someone or something. Skye may look calm, but he knew she was far from that.

There was a steel dagger on her hip. The two wolves were standing behind her, cuddling together without a care in the world. Glover glanced at them for a second before turning his gaze back on the blind thief. He then began to wonder why she came here in the first place. He knew about the people attacking her, but what else is there to that story? He also wondered about her in general. Who was she really? He couldn't bring himself to ask, knowing that she will not answer his question. But it didn't stop to trying to answer his own question at this. Glover might have to ask his brother for more information about her. If the man will ever respond to him that is.

"Where did you go? You left Raven Rock in quite a daze." He explained. Skye let out a sigh while putting a hand on his shoulder. The guard that was near them had stepped closer to them, causing Skye to turn her head to the man wearing the armor. He walked pass them quietly, not looking over at the two people. Glover glanced over his shoulder to see him walking over to one of the stall nearby. Skye then started to guide him away, wanting to be away from prying ears. The tall thief seemed to get the hint she was making for him as he placed a hand on her arm to help her walk. Those small legs were shaking as if the ground was shaking as well. He knew that she would have a difficult time walking over to his smith.

"I will explain in time. However, first I need to get my things that were left behind." She told him lightly, keeping her voice low for only him to hear. Her hands slipped away from his shoulder as he sighed out and help move her. He was relived that she was somewhat alright, however. No scratches, and no bruises on her pale skin. Glover didn't want anything happening to his new friend. Skye is special, he knew that from the very beginning. He could see why Delvin liked her.

"I have them. I grabbed them and put them in my place before anyone could take it. I tried following you, too, but you vanished by the time I was out of my house again." He told her. Skye smiled gratefully to him, and proceeded to the blacksmith's house carefully. The beams were hard to feel for since they also have the scent of ash on them. Glover traveled behind with the wolves were slowly following them, being very close to one another. The intense heat washed over her face, feeling her body heat up some more. She hummed out at this. Maybe it's being a dragonborn that she loves the heat? Skye wasn't sure.

Glover opened the door for Skye, guiding her in and leaving the wolves outside to let them do whatever they please. Skye sniffed out the air, smelling the scent of metal and smoke everywhere. Her nose cringe a bit, since it was too strong for her. There were also the smell of meat, and cloth. It wasn't very big place, she could tell. It just felt a bit tight to her, compared to all the houses and other places she has been to. But it was a perfect size for him, being alone for a while. Skye paused in front of the door, having no idea where anything was placed in here. The tall man moved passed her, his hands on her shoulder to keep her from falling as he went around her. Glover went to get her bag that was placed on the table where there were finished weapons on it along with hers. Glover made sure to grab her bow and arrows along with her dagger that she brought with her on this trip. The weapons were quite fascinating that he wondered where she got such a things. Glover was sure that she stole them from somewhere. He moved back to Skye, giving the bag to her first.

Her hand reached out for it. "Here is your bag." He said out loudly. The touch of leather had her relieved. She has everything with her again. She has all that she needed to help her survive more better now. "And your weapons." Skye took hold of the bow that was given to her. A lot of memories flashed with Brynjolf and the dark elf. The journey of trying to get Mercer back to face what he has done. She swallowed at this, not wanting to think such thing at this time. Then it was her daedric dagger that she had stolen off someone while on a job. She has to admit that it come in handle when dealing with bears and other creatures that want to attack her. A lot better than a steel dagger she has on her. She much prefer her weapons, that was for sure.

"Thanks for getting my things, Glover." She whispered out as her mind went back to that nightmare she had again that day. Her head bowed in thought. She never felt this scared in a while. Skye knew it was more serious than she thought. Miraak was able to control her even. Skye was a very stubborn person when it came down to it. She always had a strong mind and will as she grew up. Especially when she traveled a lot when she was only a child at the time.

Glover swallowed with confusion. What was happening here? He noticed strange things happening, but Glover wasn't able to acknowledge what it might be. He was in denial of what he has been feeling these last few months here. Skye was after whatever it was, he knew. He was afraid what might happen to her.

"I noticed something strange in your bag." He then stated out in a nervous tone, trying to redirect his nerves. Skye knew what he was doing, ignoring what had happen to her. Ignoring the danger that was lurking in the air. It was something she always did back when she was just becoming to be the dragonborn. By the shadows, the graybeards did find it annoying that she wouldn't pay attention to the history of her kind. She lived in denial for while. "The black armor with 'that' symbol?" Skye paused at this, only to turn away from him. Skye said nothing about it, as if he never said the words. Glover got the hint and shut his mouth. Skye then sat down on the ground, relaxing herself feeling more in control now that she has her weapons. Glover waited for her to explain what happened to her. He let out a cough to remind her.

Skye shook her head at this. Her hands ran through her grey hair. It tugged a bit feeling the braid loosen at the gesture. "I am not entirely sure what happened to me. I was going to sleep at the inn, then suddenly I was having a strange dream." Skye choked when remembering the man's voice inside her head. It still echoed causing her to shiver. The feeling of that fear in her again. Skye wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Her arms wrapped themselves around her body, a shiver running up her body. Glover brows furrowed a bit in worry. He had guided her to a chair, sitting her down while he sat on the other chair next to it. Skye sighed out as she recalled that first feeling of bliss. That was the part that frighten her the most, of how easy it was for him to control her emotions a bit. Controlling her to finally let go of everything in her life. "Then I woke up, at one of the stones here on this island inside the water. You wouldn't believe how cold I was." Glover's arms were crossed as he listen, having a familiar thing happen to him, reasons for not being able to sleep at night. He was sure it was the same for everyone else here.

"You are under this strange power as well the people here in this city." He stated out, realizing what was going on after blind woman was questioning everyone. Glover had watched her and listened, putting all the pieces together on what was going on in this island. The people who attacked her had connections with this strange power that rain over the city. His mind, again, began to wonder who this woman was. This was no thief deal, not even a job for the daedric prince most thieves serve. This was something different. Skye let out an airy laugh, raising some concerns from the blacksmith.

"Mind controlling is what is happening to everyone here. The whole island. Some of the people here are strong to break free, but there are so many who cannot." The room became quiet after that. Skye shifted on the ground, hunching over to place her arms on her legs. She took in a deep breath, ignoring the ticklish feeling in her throat that came from the ashes around them. "I know who's doing this to everyone. I just do not know where to find him." She whispered to herself. Glover walked up to her, sitting down next to her. "Someone mentioned a temple. But I do not know if I would find him there."

Glover thought about this. He might know what she was talking about. The history of this island was something he has yet to learn himself. He found it unimportant to him at the time. How much now does he wish to go back in time and slap himself for such ignorance. It might help her in her quest on finding her attacker. "There is a temple in the middle of this island." He said. Skye slightly turned her head to him, perking up from the news. "I am sure someone here can take you there. I proubly send us to a cliff." He joked. Skye let out a giggle at this, feeling relieved now.

"Thank you for the great news, Glover." She said, grateful for his help. They sat there for a moment, settling in the information that was said. Skye finally had asked about the magic ash that attacked her on the way here.

"Ah, the ash spawns." He stated out when he heard the description of them. Skye raised a brow at this. The man chuckled at this, knowing how he sounded just then. "I am not exactly certain of how they were created in the first place. I believe it was from the volcano erupting all those years ago, taking out most of everyone here. I do not know." Glover first explained, his voice laced with uncertainty. "But the ash has been rising a lot more this past couple of years than ever. No one here knows why." This was something, Skye could say.

"Wonderful." Was all she could say with dread. Then she began to stand on her feet, taking hold of her bag to sling over her shoulder. Glover stood up as well, knowing she wasn't going to stay long. He worried about her for that reason. She was about to head off when he spoke again. Skye turned her head while still facing the door.

"Anything I am able to help with?" He asked her. Skye shook her head at this.

"Not right now at the very least. I still know very little about this Miraak person and what he is cable of. I do not want you getting hurt at all." Glover nodded at this, agreeing with. This woman knew more than him, and even that wasn't good enough. "I will come back if I ever need help. Do not cause too much trouble here while I am away, Glover. I am sure Delivn would try to join in if he knew." Skye heard the man chuckle at this. His brother always had a thing of getting in trouble without even trying. He missed him so much.

"Believe me, I would not do what my brother would." Glover stated in a humorus tone. Skye nodded at him before heading out the door, hearing her wolves standing to their feet. Skye paused at the door, heaving out a sigh before turning her head to him again.

"Thank you for helping me, Glover." She whispered to him. He let out was grunt as she left, closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment as she thought. Time to find someone who can guide her over to the temple. It was a start for her at the very least. She knew what this Miraak is caple of with everyone here. Just, why was he doing this? Was it to rule over this land? Skye swallowed. Some many questions, and little answers. It wasn't good to more questions about the situation. But she will find him, and she will stop him from whatever he is doing. That she promised herself and everyone who lives on this island.


	7. Chapter 7

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter 7

Were-Bears?

Skye had searched throughout Raven Rock, asking for anyone to take her to the temple. It was placed in the middle of the island, but she wasn't sure how to get there by herself. She can very easily run herself off a cliff. Plus, who knew what was out there, waiting to attack her. Just like those ash things from earlier today. Honestly, she didn't want to face something like that again. Skye still needed to figure out how the ash was able to attack her in the first place. Winter had been playing around as usual while they walked through the city, going to each person. Midnight however was calm and calculating as he always is. Even at times when she bring them through Riften where she knew almost everyone there, Midnight was still on guard to protect her. Some of the people were very rude to her and other were a lot more timid than she first believed. Well, not until she mentioned about the temple.

Right now she stood before a mercenary, both wolves were next to her. The man thought about her request. He saw how desperate she seemed to get there. The blind woman would shift from one foot to another, biting down her lip with nervousness. He could even feel in the air around them, which he wasn't good at in the first place. He only knew how to find protect when he is paid to do it. Then he eyed more, seeing if she looked like the person to have a lot of money. This woman might have more money than most that were here, but look were deceiving to everyone.

"500, and no less." He told her in a serious tone. Of course, nothing was for free, she thought to herself. Skye sighed to herself as she dug in her pocket to take out her pouch that she knew had that much in it. And her heart was breaking as she held it in her hands. A thief giving away all their coins was very unheard of and Skye wanted to cry for a bit. The feel of leather were on her finger tips, smooth and rippled by the coins inside it. She was really hoping not spending that much on this quest or all of it, but she couldn't have everything. Winter and Midnight watched as their master placed the pouch into the man's hand. Their eyes seemed to glow at the moment with warning when he hand touched hers just a small bit. The man seemed to catch wind of this and staggered back.

Skye was very doubtful of this man, but what other choice were there? No other person was willing to take her there. Even when she offered them money, the still refused to take her there. It told just how much people were either afraid of that place, or just didn't care for it. It was irritating for her, however, she understood why they were weary to go there in the first place. After what was happening here in in Solstheim of people being controlled by this power of Miraak, they didn't want to attract it's attention. The mercenary was the only one considering it, but she knew that this man wasn't all the familiar to the island. Maybe had been here for a short while, but probably not enough to know each corner of the land. Then again, who was she to judge a person. Maybe he did. Skye would have to find out.

The man opened the small brown bag, counting all the coins that were in there. He mumbled under his breath when he counted it out. Skye had to wait with both arms folded together. "Alright, I will take you there. Once we get there, you are on your own." His voice was stern on his condition. He didn't want to go there either, it was edvident to her. He was only taking her for the money.

"Of course." Skye replied to him. She was fine with that. The less people involved, the better. No one should die over this. All these people do not deserve to fight this battle. It was all on her from the very beginning. It was a dragonborn battle. Skye had to keep herself from cringing at the thought. She had almost forgotten that it was dragonborn business.

The blind woman followed the sound of his footsteps as she ordered the two wolves to start walking with her. They stretched a bit before rushing to her side, still eyeing the man that was before them. Skye made sure to be aware of her surrounding, from scent to noise. Even feeling the air around her. Her bag on her should bumped onto her back, Winter was sniffing the air as if searching for anyone out there. Midnight just kept an eye out on everything.

"How long does it take to get the temple?" Skye asked once they were quite a distance from Raven Rock. It may have been at least almost an hour since they started to travel. The sound of water was still present, meaning they were still close to the beach.

"If memory serves me right, it should take most of the day to get there." The man responded to her. He sounded unsure and it left Skye even more doubtful about his knowledge of the land. What will she do if this man got them lost? How can she get to the temple in one piece? Skye had to keep her sigh silent in order not to offend him or anything. Shadows help her this time around. Bring her luck of guidance at least. Winter and Midnight were now behind her as the man was to be trusted for now. He would be able to get whatever was before them, while they stayed on guard from the end of the line. Their paws crunched the ground below them, letting her know they were still keeping up with them so far.

"Most of the day?" She questioned again.

"Yes. The temple is through the mountains. Sometimes it takes longer than that due to maybe storms, or animal attacks." The man explained to her. Skye slumped at this. She needed to get there as quickly as she can. But she knew better than to rush things as well. She would need some sort of plan. Though, how can you form a plan if you never been inside the temple or even know who this Miraak is? All she knew is that Miraak was supposedly dead for thousands of years, but somehow controlling the people here, and that he might be at this temple. There was nothing else to it. There were still more to learn about what was happening.

It was silent within the two people, not knowing what to say to the other. Skye was just fine with the silence. She lived most her life in silence. It took her a while to get use to the rowdy people in the thieves guild. At the thought of them, her shoulders slouched. Winter was the one to come up to her in comfort. Her hand patted the white wolf's head gently. Skye missed them. She wondered how they were doing and what they were up to. She could imagine Delvin taking advantage while she was away to flirt with Vex. She could see now which made her smile to herself. Then she thought of Rune as he was still trying to learn the language that he was shipwrecked with. And than Brynjolf came to mind. He was either in his office, doing paperwork or out in the town conning the people there into buying his false products. Skye could remember the first time he did that with her in town. It was how she got into the thieves guild.

As she was thinking about the guild, the mercenary was humming out a tune he heard at the inn, fingers drumming on his leg. He was not use to silence it seems, she thought once she was brought back to reality by his humming. Then he said something that she couldn't remember, and honestly she didn't care. It may had something to do with his job maybe. He was silent for the most part, only saying something about the weather or how the travels were so far.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her at one point while pointing out something, forgetting that she was blind.

"I would not know." She spoke lightly, highly amused by what he just did. However, she wasn't really offended by this. She find it a compliment if the person does forget that she is blind at all. It made her feel normal. Then the man laughed nervously to himself. She could imagine that he scratched his head in a nervous habit. A smile spread across her round face with humor.

"Sorry." He felt bad. It was clear that he was not use to people with this certain disability. Which was fine with her. She rather have them make that mistake than to insult her for the disability she was born with. It could not be helped that she couldn't see at all, no one needs to look down on her for it. No one needs to treat anyone poorly just because they were different in a physical accept. Or any kind of disability. Skye could remember a man with one hand and was berated for it. That poor man, Skye thought to herself.

"No worries. I am quite use to it." She heard Winter yawn behind her, her pace slowing a bit. It was a good sign for all of them to take a break. Get back some energy back. Skye needed to rest up while she still can. "Let's take a break." She told him while stopping. She wasn't going to give him a choice, but he was fine with that.

"Great idea." They sat by a tree, eating the food they brought with them.

Winter and Midnight laid right next to Skye, cuddling and taking a short nap. Midnight had his head over the white wolf's head, ears always perking when hearing a rustle of something or the howling wind. Skye patted both their heads, soothing them for a moment. They were anxious and they have good reason to be. She knew that Midnight could always feel something that is not right, like this island and of course Winter picks up on this with Midnight, causing her to get anxious. The man had kept his eyes on the wolves, cautious to be near their master at all. He knew better not to cross anyone with wild beasts by their side.

He was eating fish. The foul smell invading her nose. Fish wasn't bad, she thought. But it was something she would prefer not to eat all the time like some she knew back in Riften. The was now something she was quite use to now. Back in the early days, her gagging reflex would start just recalling how it smelt. Skye had hated the scent more than anything. She bit into her apple, the juicy sweetness watering her mouth. She always had a sweet tooth. Sweet rolls were a must reward food back in the guild for her and also a birthday food. Honestly, she very well be the sweet roll thief. Sadly, someone else has taken that role. Skye had always wondered who it was and still does even now.

"Are you from Tamerial?" He asked lightly, not wanting to the strange peacefulness that fell over them. Something that both were taking advantage of.

"Skyrim." She told specifically, taking another bite from her apple. "But I wasn't always there. I traveled a lot through Tamerial for most of my life." Skye thought when she try to remember when she first left her parents. She was no more than eight years old. When she decided to leave forever. Skye wondered if her parents ever went out to look for her. Or were they still living the lie they always did when she was there. It would be no surprise if it was the ladder.

"What brings you here then?" He asked then. "I would think this would be the last place to come. You know, with all the ash and everything that came with it." She was silent for a moment.

"Something came up that led me here." The man learned where the line was at. That was much appreciated. He knew that the person in hire might have their own secrets that they don't want anyone to know. Which he understood. It's only when things gets suspieous on certain things, like robbery or murder. From what he could tell, she didn't seem like either one of those. Oh, if only he knew her job by choice.

Then Winter came up to Skye, bumping her head against Skye's arm. Midnight was still lying down, still on guard with everything as the other wolf did her thing. Winter licked her master's face, causing Skye to smile at her. "Well trained wolves. Where did you find such beasts?" He wondered.

"I found them while back when I was a bit younger. They just decided to stay with me after that." After finishing her apple and him finishing his fish. She stood to her feet and wipe off the dirt on her clothes. Her bag was back on her shoulders again The man had followed suit, grabbing everything that he had brought with him for this job. "Ready to head out?" Winter and Midnight both stood on each side of her, watching him carefully. He swallowed at this, unnerved a bit. It was strange how two wolves can make it seem like their were reading your mind.

He hummed out at this, taking the lead again. So far, their trip has been peaceful as it can get. But that didn't let her guard down for one second. If being a hunter taught her anything, it was to expect the unexpected. Everything was not what they seem a lot of the time. That was for certain. Bandits could come out of nowhere, bears could be able to bit off your leg, or other creatures could be waiting for you to walk into their trap. Skye could relive most of the things that she had to go through in order to learn what not to do and what to do if in any of those situation.

Skye had paused when she heard a rustle to her left. The man also stopped as well, having heard it himself. He had his body turned over while the blind woman stayed still. Her ears listened carefully, slowly turning over to face whatever was there behind the bush. The man had his hand on his weapon, his body in stance with her. Winter took her place to the left side in front of Skye, growling. Midnight moved over to the side, out of plain sight. They waited for it. All there was, was silence as the rustle stopped for a moment.

Then suddenly the thing came out with a roar. Skye thought it sounded like a bear. Great, just when you think you are free from one animal, she thought bitterly. The creature went after the three before it, but missed Midnight who jumped at it. The black wolf managed to push it out of the way of his master, but was clawed at causing him to whimper. Damn those bears, she thought.

"Werebears!" The man shouted out in realization. Skye raised a brow at this. She had paused at this with a brow raised up.

"Werebears?" She questioned loudly, missing the fact that the bear was coming to her. It was last second when she realized her mistake, and felt his claw scratch her face. Winter was next to push it away from the small woman, giving her distance. Skye pulled out her bow that she brought along with her. A deep breath was heard as she pulled the string. With perfect aim, Skye had put an arrow through the werebear's eye. But it was not enough. The man, already having his weapon out went for the attack, only to be pushed back by the bear. Another arrow was sent to the leg. Winter finally went on it's back, biting down while Midnight followed suit. Skye shot another arrow while the man put his weapon through the werebear's neck. It went lifeless after that. The bear slumped to the ground. The two people panted out while her two wolves climbed down from the bear seeing it form into a man.

Midnight was now licking off his wounds. Winter had went over to Skye, pushing her body against her leg. Skye placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the liquid on her face. She cringed at this. "Are you alright?" The man asked her.

"Yes." She answered him. Then Midnight and Winter jumped on Skye with excitement after they were done licking their wounds. They both licked her wound, in joy that their master was still alive after what happened. Skye laughed at this, petting their heads and slowly bringing them back down to the ground.

"Nice aim you got there." The mercenary complianment her. He cleaned the blood off his weapon before putting it back in his sheathed.

"Just another day of the hunting life." She told him. "You said werebear earlier. What is that exactly?" She was confused, and he doesn't blame her. It was not common outside of Solisthiem.

"You heard of the stories of werewolves, right?" She nodded her head, knowing the stories all too well. "Well, it's just like them, but they change into bears instead." Just when she thought bears were bad, it just became worse for her. A brow was raised at him.

"Wonderful." She whispered to herself. Her hands run through her grey hair, moving it over to one side of her head. Winter and Midnight were now cuddling with each other, both having to make sure that each one was alright. "I am afraid to ask what history they have with these weredears."

"Good, because I do not know much of them. I only know that they exist, which is bad itself." He went to move on. "Come on. Let's get out of here before more decideds to find us." Skye wasn't told twice. She hurried over to him having both wolves follow suit with her. Skye was thankful not to have such creatures in Skyrim. Bears were bad enough, but people who can turn into them. She shiver at the thought. It was her worse nightmare brought to life.

* * *

It took another few hours to travel to the temple. They were already in fur gear since the air began to get cold on them. At least it wasn't snowing. They were not far from it. She could faintly hear people there. Skye was hestitant to move up there. The man took notice of this. "Let's camp out here for the night. Then you can head up there in the morning." He suggested. Skye nodded at this, but she was scraed to fall asleep. Would the same thing happen again? And where would she be this time? Exhaustion was what made her stop and set up camp with the man. Hopefully, by nocturnal, she could get good sleep.

They set up the tent, building a fire to get warm. They sat side by side once they were done with everything. Winter and Midnight were lying on the other side of the fire, lying together. Their tails wiggled a lot, if the thumping on the ground wasn't any indication for her. The heat was intense, but was very much welcomed to her. She hummed out in pleasure as she took in the warmth. The man was cooking their food. "You are burning the meat." She commented to him. The man scoffed.

"Then you haven't cooked well enough." He told her. Skye sighed at this, shaking her head.

"Yes I have. I use to be a hunter, remember?" She told him. The man chuckled at this. Skye then turned her head to where she heard the people at the temple. The man was not able to hear it like she can. A frown formed her face as she listened to them. It was the same as at the stones. And that chant they were saying over and over.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked her after a few minutes of silence. She sighed out at this, not sure what to say to him.

Skye tilted her head back, feeling the cold wind blowing over her face to cool her skin off. "With being blind, all the other scenses get heighten." She began to explain. "My hearing, my scent, and even my intuition is heighten." The man listened carefully, wanting to understand what she was saying to him. "I can hear something from miles away if I concentrate hard enough. I can tell what someone had to eat the night before just by smelling their breath or clothes even."

"Where are you taking this?" He wanted to know what was going on.

"Right now, I can hear those people, poessed like the ones at the stones." She told him. The man grunted at this, realizing what she was saying. It was what he figure is why she was here in the first place. But he wasn't going to ask her that. "It heart breaking for me to hear it." Skye finished. The man went to star at the sky, wondering what kind of burdan it must be to have such ability to have. But then again, it could a blessing as well.

"What do you do now? For a living?" He asked her. Skye smiled at this.

"I work for someone. To protect something special for them." It wasn't a total lie on her part. She is a protector of the key. The man nodded, knowing she couldn't mention much of her job. "I also have people in Riften. The family I got there." She hummed out. The man smiled at this.

"Anyone special?" He asked her.

"I do not know." She frown at this. "Me and him knew each other for a while, but he never shared the same feelings for me. And now everything is complicated." She told him. She then thought. Why not ask a man who she doesn't know? She wasn't going to see him again, and if she did it might not be for long. She shifted her body to the side, facing him. Her eyes shifting with confusion. "Tell me something. If a man tells you to stay after breaking a girl's heart, what does that mean?"

The man thought on this. "Well, I believe he feels regret of what happened." He told her. "He might have the same feelings, but of course he could be keeping her around for something. Who knows?" He shrugged at this. Skye turned away at the answer. Regret? Bryn was never known to regret a lot of things. Maybe trusting Mercer, but no one can fault him on that. Everyone trusted him, even she did for a moment. He lied to everyone there for his own personal gain.

"Yes, who knows?" She repeated after him. They were quiet after that, letting everything sink in. The night sky was moonless that night, not that bothered the blind woman. The cool air grew colder as the night went out. Thankfully it didn't snow or rain at that moment so the fire could keep going throughout the night for the two. They were starting to freeze up a bit while they slept in their bed roll.


	8. Chapter 8

The Blind Dragonborn

Chapter Eight

Miraak's Temple

Part 1

Skye had woken up with relief. No nightmares and no mind controlling from Miraak at all. It had her relax some while she got up from her bed roll. It was calm for the mercenary as well. He had stood out of his tent, stretching and yawning out the sleep. The weather was good as well. The sun was out to help keep her warm while she went to the temple that morning. That made it a little bit better for her, but it didn't out weigh the nervousness. That nightmare was still fresh in her mind, and it was not going to go away any time soon. Skye was thankful that it didn't plague her dreams the night before. Who knows how long she will be in that temple. She recalls the time where she spend most of her day inside ruins. Sometimes she would be in there for two days with how big they were.

Skye knew that Winter and Midnight were well fed with the food they hunted not too long ago. Dead animal smell was something she was quite use to, but it seem the man had the surprise when seeing them carry tiny animals in their mouths then numbing on the bones. A small yelp from his lips were enough for her to indicate that he was not use to having wolves around him for this long. He just stood there for a moment, watching them nomb on their food, feeling his stomach twist at the sight of it.

"At least they can take care of themselves." He had commented more to himself, but the small woman heard him just the same. Skye smiled at him, nodding her head with him. That helped her more than anything while roaming around Skyrim. They were able to hunt by themselves when she was getting ready in the morning. And at night when she is getting ready to sleep for the night. The only thing she worry about is them going off to far, and run to someone who might hurt them or worse, kill them. Skye didn't know what she would do without them in her life.

Packing her things away, she took in a deep breath as she put the bag over her shoulders. It was let out slowly, feeling her heart race inside her chest. She was way more nervous than she has in all her life. Her stomach had turned when she realized what she was going to do at that moment. Her head turned to where she can still hear the people roaming and moaning out. Hammering echoed out louder than them. Long grey strands flew pass her shoulders as the wind blew, out from any braids that she would normally do. She just didn't feel like doing it this morning. She thought facing the World Eater would out do everything she did, but for some reason this was worse than that. She pondered on that for a moment. Why is that? Why was Miraak more frightening than a dragon who could devours souls?

The man had finished his packing when he found her that way. He saw her frown deeply towards the road. Her shoulders were tense while he walked up beside her, making sure she heard him coming to her. He also looked over to where he saw bits of the temple. Even if it was sunny outside, the area still looked dark and gloomy. Like there was a dark cloud looming over it somehow. He took a step back wanting to put some more distance from the temple ruins.

"Good luck." He spoke out suddenly, causing her to jump. Skye turned over to him with a content look. Her head bowed to him.

"Many thanks." She told in a low voice. The blind woman stepped closer to him. Her hand took hold of one of his, squeezing it lightly. "And thank you for the tip last night. It made me think about a lot of things I have not considered before." Skye felt the man shift on his feet. His hands patted her shoulder lightly. He had given her a smile, but then shook his head when he realized she wouldn't be able to see it. The man backed away from her reach, being careful where he stepped.

He left her there, letting her go on her own. She stood still as she listened him disappeared from the spot they had camped for the night. It was best for him to leave, even if she did felt frighten be going to the temple alone. No one needs to fight this battle. They already have enough going on with everything else going on with this island. Especially the ash coming to life it seems. Something she knew will not miss once she leaves this place. Skye sighed to herself as she prepared herself for whatever is going to happen at the temple. Shadows help her.

There was a wave of power coming from the temple and it was strong. Skye knew that it was Miraak's doing. She stayed there and waited for a while. Winter and Midnight had finished eating their food, now walking beside their master, waiting for her to move along the trail before them. Her legs were shaking slightly as another wave of power came through She has to go through, she thought. She has to stop what is happening to everyone. Nothing will get done if she just stood there. Skye took one step closer to where the temple laid, forcing herself to calm down.

As she traveled down the trail, that wave of power only grew stronger the closer she got to it. It felt like being in the water trying to find the surface. Instead she knew that she was at the bottom of the ocean, being held by chains. It was hard to breath properly at that moment of time. Skye shook her head at herself, still pushing through. Midnight then started to growl to himself. Even whimpering a little bit. That was a major sign of just how powerful Miraak is. Out of the two wolves that was with her, Midnight was the only one that can feel magic as well, but only when it was in big waves like this. It made her even more nervous to go over to the temple. Skye swallowed still walking to the ruins. But her feet faltered a small bit.

When she got there, she could feel her heart drop when hearing those words again. That chant that sent chills down her spine. People were working still. Not even once taking a break through the night. Everyone here was working a lot slower than yesterday. Skye knew that they must be tired by now, but none of them will realize this until they are free from Miraak's control. Does this Miraak even realize what he is doing to these people? She assumed not. Not only that, she could feel the remains of dragon bones right in front of the stone stairs before the temple. They may have been dead for thousands of years, but their bones still have a wave a magic of their own. Skye is not able to really explain, she just knows that they were dragon bones.

She continued on her way as she adjusted her fur gear. They were so many people here than at the stones. She could hear other creatures she had no idea what they were. They sounded strange as well. From what she could tell, they were a lot shorter than her which was surprising for her. She has never met anyone shorter than her, being 4'9'' and all. Then she heard other people lifting heavy things from the ground. Stone it seemed. Skye had stepped pass an old man. He was struggling carrying something on his own. This caused her heart to drop some more. She helped him by taking it herself, placing on the ground as he went on with his work. It was as if nothing has ever happen as he said more of that chant. This caused the small woman to sigh then. What will happen once everyone gets too tired to continue his mind controlling? Dead people cannot continue building things for him. Unless he knows how to raise the dead that is.

She was slow when walking up the wooden platforms, feeling people on her left while going up. Midnight and Winter had followed behind her mostly ignoring the people around them. It seems they knew these people can not do anything to harm their master. Maybe it was the time they followed her when she was being controlled. Skye wasn't sure on that. The people mumbled more of those words as she pass them, sending another set of chills down her back. Not even the sun could help warm her up now. Her body was shivering with the fear she was feeling. In the back of her mind, she thought of Brynjolf and Delvin. She hopes she will see them once she was done with everything. Skye will make sure to give everyone back in the guild a huge hug, that was a promise.

Skye walked around the temple, wanting to fall to the ground when she felt the power now. It felt like a pressure of some kind were on her shoulders. Pushing down on her with intense force. Midnight had whined now, causing Winter to comfort him. Skye knew what he was feeling. Adjusting her bag, the blind woman tighten her grip on the straps. She took in a deep breath to slow her heart down. It was beating a mile per second. If anything, her heart wanted to leave her body behind.

A hand ran through her grey hair, moving it over to the side as she though on how to get in. She had went around, trying to find a door of some kind. Any entrance really. None so far. She went around the place another time just to be certain that there was indeed no doors. Which meant there was another way to get in, but she had no idea where and how of getting in. Skye stood still as she thought on it. There had to be an entrance somewhere. How would this Miraak be able to get inside himself all those years ago?

"Where's the entrance guys?" She asked lightly to them, seeing if they could find it. They sniffed the ground, her following them when they started to head somewhere. Then they stopped, leaving her confused. There was nothing there around her. Not even a person had roamed over to where she stood. Was the entrance through the ground? Before she think more on this, Skye felt a hand on her shoulders.

Jumping in fright, Skye had grabbed that hand, taking out her blade while she turned. Both wolves had went to her side, in stance to attack the stranger that touched their master. She was about the run the blade through the stranger when she heard the person speak. "Wait! Do not be afraid. I am not here to hurt you." She heard a woman say lightly. The blind woman froze, frowning at her. Why was this woman here? Was she not controlled by Miraak? It didn't seem so. The only ones that were, didn't have a mind of their own. They didn't speak like the stranger just did.

It could be a trap, however. Miraak could learn of her being here. Maybe why she was so easily controlled on the first night. "Who are you?" Skye demanded as the wolves tense some more, growling at the stranger. The woman looked down at them with some fear, but she pulled her hand away, taking a step back from the small woman. She kept a good distance to let them know she was no threat to her or them. Her hands were even up in surrender. Skye wouldn't have known that at all.

"I am Frea of the Skaal." She had answered with a soothing tone that she has ever heard. This Frea even out does Brynjolf. Skye tilted her head to the side. Skaal village? Wasn't she just there the other day? She thought. Why was this woman here? Skye knew by now that this woman was not being controlled. She couldn't feel anything coming from her like she did with the other people here. There was a certain wave of power the radiate off from them. Frea did not have this. Skye tilted her head to the other side as she pondered for a moment longer.

"Frea." Skye repeated out, helping herself to remember. Skye will not say she is the best at remembering names, but she can't say that she doesn't try to. It's only when she has not seen said person in a while, or never really care much about. There was a time when she went to Falkreath and ran into a stormcloak nord. Of course he noticed the Breton in her and dismissed her Nordic aspect of her. Never cared much to remember his name at all.

The woman then stepped forward to her, looking over to her people that were not themselves. A frown was on her face. A knot that seemed to form in her throat as she watched these people move around. She went back to watching the strange woman who stood stiff. Her grey hair long and set on one side of her head. Frea has yet to notice her eyes at the moment, too concern with knowing who this stranger. "And who are you? You do not seem to be under whatever is controlling my people and the others on this island." Frea stated, as she observe more of Skye.

Hesitating at this, Skye had relaxed herself. This woman was safe for now. As far as she knew, Frea was here on a mission if anything else. Having her here could really help Skye in a lot more ways. "Skye." She answered her in a low tone. Frea hummed out at this. "What brought you here to this temple?" Skye asked her.

"To either help my people or avenge them." Her people? Skye then wonder if her friends and family were there. She could only imagine what it must feel like being helpless as her friends were being forced to do things for something evil. Thank the divines that most of her family were safe, far away from this place. She could see some of them laughing at the guild while drinking away, or some of them shouting off the moutian near the throat of the world. Or a dragon meditating on the words of dovah. She could also see certain people sitting in a room while looking over the ledgers for that week. Brynjolf, she thought to herself. Thank the shadows that he was not with her at that moment. The dangers he could have been in if he were to come with her. Even if they were not in the best of terms at the moment, she didn't wish for him to get hurt because of her. Skye swallowed at this. Honestly, she wouldn't know how she would be able to handle that herself if she were to be in this woman situation. This Frea woman seems to be handling it very well. Something Skye needs to learn from.

"Do you know what is happening with everyone? Why they are like this?" Frea was silent at this at first, as if she was a bit distracted. It must be the people she knew very well. Skye had to keep herself from listening.

"I do not know exactly. But something powerful has taken control of my people and most of everyone else in Solisthiem." She started to explain. Skye nodded at this, knowing this already. "It makes them forget themselves and work on these horrible creation that corrupt the stones." Corrupted stones? She thought. Did this woman mean about the stones she was at the other day with that nightmare she had? And the stone she came across the first day?

Winter had moved now away, going behind her master. She found that this stranger is no threat to any of them. Of course she got bored with how long the conversation is going. Midnight, however, stayed put. He still was on guard about Frea. He sat down, but his eyes were on the stranger before them. "Do you know what is controlling them?" Skye asked once more. She knew the answer already, but she wanted another person's perspective on what is happening right now. She could be wrong all along. Maybe.

"My father says that Miraak has returned. That is impossible." Frea stated out. Skye stayed quiet at this, tensing just by hearing the name of Miraak. "He has been dead for four thousands years." Skye frown at this. This was not the answer she wanted to hear.

"I am afraid to say, but he is back." Skye spoke out in a low tone. She wrapped her arms around herself. Frea seemed surprised by this. She was not expecting to hear this from the other woman. "He sent people to kill me back in Skyrim." Skye told her. The wind blew by them, seemingly whisper in their ears. Frea gave a nod at this, hearing her father words once more. Miraak was back. This seemed more difficult than she thought. Both women became silent now, not knowing what to really say at this point. Skye could hear Frea shift on her feet as she tried to come up with words.

"Well, then I guess we both have a reason to go through the temple together." Skye seemed a bit relieved that she wasn't going in there alone with her wolves. She would have done on her own, the Gods know. But to receive a helping hand was great. Skye knew that this woman could get hurt because of her, but somehow she knew that this Frea could handle herself in a fight. Nodding her head at the tall woman made her smile at this.

Then Skye froze when she heard footsteps and stone moving. Both women had turned to where Skye had stood which was right where the stone had moved down to create a trail to the door down below. So the entrance was in the ground. Winter and Midnight had positioned themselves at the ledge, waiting for the attackers to come. Frea took out her sword. Skye took out her blade.

Skye was abel to tell that they were using magic to attack, Great, just what she needs at the moment. They could've use swords, or bow, but now they had to use magic for their combat. Skye grumbled to herself at this which Frea could hear from where she stood. She looked over to the small woman, realizing those pale blue eyes of hers. Blind. This woman is blind. Frea was far more impressed with this woman than she did before. It was something she had yet to witness herself, and knew it would be great experience to be in.

"Stay." She commanded her wolves as she ran up to them. Her bag was now off her shoulders, finding it restricting her from moving gracefully. There were three of them running up the stone floor. Two of them wielded fire spells while the other had sparks. Even more fun. Dealing with lightening. Skye knew she was not going to have an easy time with the last one at all. Having been electrocuted already was not good, and to add to that, it was from the black dragon himself. She had to keep herself shuddering at this thought of that memory. Frea followed behind her, dodging the opponent's attack. The two women fought in sink, both having experienced with fighting all their lives. "Attack!" Skye commanded again, pulling Frea back as her wolves went at the three people who came out of the temple.

"You are a skilled warrior." Frea commented. Her tone was of admiration. Something Skye was not use to hearing much. Even as the dragonborn. Of course, she doesn't make it out of her way to announce to everyone that she was the one who defeated Alduin. Honestly, she could care less about be dragonborn in general. Skye nodded her head in thanks. Both wolves went up to the blind woman to make certain that she was alright. "Come we must get inside. I am sure we cannot wait out here any longer." Frea said.

"Yes." Skye followed her to the door. "Anything you can tell me about Miraak?" Skye had asked, now realizing that this woman might know some history about this man who is controlling everyone in Solisthiem. And that was the beginning of the tale of a dragon preist rebelling and how he died.


End file.
